Devil May Cry  Totally Ressurected
by Projekt-Z
Summary: When Alex undergoes change a fallen ally comes from within to lend aid to preventing Vergil's demonic reign.
1. Chapter 1 Memories of the Past

Chapter One – Memories of the Past

-This is a response to a challenge given by yugioh5d.

-I do not own Totally Spies nor Devil May Cry Each franchise (c) their respected owners

-I do own the character Zell, he is my own OC crafted to fit in any story. Ask to use if desired.

Inside of a huge carven that was made of out of rock that seem to be surrounded by huge flames of fire, the sound of swords clashing could be heard as two male figures that both had silvery white hair and icy blue eyes and dress in shirts with vest over them with pants and combat boots with a long trench coat over the shirt and vest were fighting each other with swords that seem to create sparks around the two of them as the metal blades hit each other. The two men appeared to be about eighteen to twenty five years old look identical to each other with the only difference being was that one of them was wearing all red with black fingerless gloves on his hands and what appeared to be two pistols one white and the other one black that were strap to his hips with his sliver white hair looking like a mop. While the other man was dress in blue with his hair swept back with a few bangs hanging in front of his face as he look at the other man with a stone cold look on his face as both of their swords clash with each other once again creating sparks around the two of them.

"Give it up Dante. You know you have no chance of defeating me with father's sword Rebellion as it can't compare to my sword Yamato, especially since you still hang on to your human feelings, while I have embrace my demon heritage and discard my weak human one unlike you. So why don't you just give up dare brother as you don't stand chance." said the man looking at Dante in front of him

"That's one thing I don't plan on doing Vergil as your my twin brother and my own flesh and blood. I don't know what kind of force has corrupted your mind and turn you against me and everything that mom and dad stood for. But I plan on making you see the error of your ways and turn you back into the person I once like to call my brother and partner. Even if I have to give up my life to make it happen." replied Dante glaring at Vergil with stone cold eyes

"Well if that is the way you want it. Then I guess I can fulfill your wish to forfeit your life as you don't mean anything to me anymore dear brother." said Vergil in a cold voice

With that Vergil quickly delivered a kick to Dante's chest sending him through the air of the carven and falling to the ground. Only for Dante to quickly land on both his feet and he then quickly charge Vergil with his sword Rebellion ready to try and deliver a blow to Vergil. Only to watch in shock as Vergil quickly sidestep Dante's attack and slash him across the chest with Yamato causing for blood to come gusting out of the wound he had created on Dante's chest as he hit the ground on his knees clutching the wound with one of his hands. As Dante look up in pain, He saw Vergil standing over him with what appeared to be a cold brutal smile on his face that seems to be directed at Dante.

"Well well looks like I won our little battle brother. But I have to admit you put up a very good fight as you gave me quite the workout. To bad it just wasn't good enough as you will never be as strong as me with your weak human half. You should have embrace your demon half and join me in getting more powerful instead of trying to fight me head on. You were always so hot head and sarcastic little brother and that is why your going to die by my hand right now. I would like to say I will miss you but that would only be a lie to you. So I will tell you this only once Dante. You are weak and will never be strong enough to beat me even if by some chance you are reborn into a new life. It was nice knowing you brother and I hope your time in the afterlife is a enjoyable one as you will be with mother again while I will get even stronger. "Said Vergil looking at with a evil smirk on his face as he look down at Dante

With that Vergil stood in front of Dante and took his sword Yamato in his right hand and quickly stabs it through Dante's chest right into his heart as Dante scream out in pain.

"Ah." shouted Alex as she quickly woke up in her bed with sweat coming down her face

Alex quickly calm down as she realize that she was inside of her bedroom in the villa that she lived in with Sam and Clover. Alex quickly realizes that she had yet another one of her nightmares yet again.

"Man I can't believe I had a nightmare again. That's makes it three times in a row this week that I had the same exact nightmare. I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of something as a little thing as a nightmare. But it felt so real this time like I was that man that was stab with the sword. Why is it every time I try to get some sleep. I always have the same nightmare every night ever since I was six years old. Maybe I should try telling Sam and Clover about the nightmares I kept having every night as they might know of a way for me to get rid of them for good. Then again they might think I am going crazy if I tell them they seem to be real. I guess I should go to the bathroom and get a glass of warm water as that might make me feel better and get back to sleep." thought Alex worried

With that Alex got out of her bed and quickly walks out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom of the villa. When Alex made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind her she took the glass that was right next to sink and filled it with warm water and started to drink it. As Alex was drinking the glass of water she look in the mirror and saw that a couple of strands of silvery white hair running through her otherwise dark black hair.

"Just great looks like I have gotten another few strands of white hair. If this keeps going like it did the last time. Then I am going to have to dye my entire hair black again. That will make it twice in the past three months I had to dye my hair back to black. I just hope my entire hair doesn't turn silvery white again. As the last thing I want to explain to Sam and Clover is why my hair suddenly started to change to another color at such a young age. I should worry about this all later and get some sleep. But if my hair is starting to turn back to silvery white then I should at least take a look at my right eye to make sure it hasn't change from the last time I took out the contact lens from it." thought Alex looking at her hair in the mirror in disgust

With that Alex put her glass back on the sink as took one of her hands to her right eye and open the eyelid real wide as she took her other hand gently took out the one contact lens from her right eye and putting it on the sink. When Alex look at her face in the mirror she look in surprise as her right eye was no longer the golden brown color that her left eye was. But had now change to a icy blue color making Alex rub both of her eyes in disbelief at what she was looking at

"Alright I maybe not a bookworm like Sam, but I know for a fact that there is no way in hell for a eye to change from one color to another. What in the hell is happening to me. It's like my entire body is changing somehow. It's like my hair and eye color is changing to that of the two men that were in my dreams. But that can't even be possible as all it was a bad dream that I have being having ever since I was six years old. But if that is true then way is it those dreams feel so real like they were almost like lost memories and why it that I feel like that the man in my dreams who was stab with the other mans sword was me somehow. Maybe I should tell Sam and Clover what is happening to me as maybe they might have some clue as to what is going on with me. Maybe I should also tell Jerry and have him and W.O.O.H.P. take a look at me as I have the feeling that my body is definitely changing somehow into something more than human. But first thing is first I have to get back to sleep as something tells me that I am going to definitely need it for something big." said Alex trying to hold back tears that were trying to form in her eyes

With that Alex quickly put her contact lens back in her right eye and quickly walk back to her bedroom to try and get some much needed sleep as right now her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what in the hell in the world was happening to her. At that same exact moment outside the city limits to Beverly Hills a male figure was standing at the city sign staring at the city in front of him with strong aura surrounded him that seem to be leaking out pure evil.

"Well Well looks like I have finally made it to Beverly Hills in one piece. Too bad I couldn't say the same thing for those poor bikers that I tear to pieces with Yamato. But they should have learned to mess with a human demon hybrid that has the blood of the Dark Knight Sparda running through their veins. But I know this city is where my dear late brother Dante's reborn self is living. As I can feel the power of his demon half reawakening even with what little power it is giving out. I guess whoever Dante was reborn as. He is transforming back a little at a time to a human demon hybrid. I wonder who Dante was reborn as. Was he reborn as a guy or perhaps even a woman. Well I don't really care which gender he is now. Just so long as he can put up a good fight like he did the last time, as I am so looking forward to a little family reunion. Only this time Dante will not be so lucky to be reborn again. As when I kill him again I will personally send his soul to the pits of hell where he will never escape from. I will make sure Dante will never forget the name Vergil Sparda ever again when I am through with him "said Vergil in a stone cold voice as he let out an evil laugh.

The following day, Alex, who was still nervous about the night's prior events decided to take a visit to WOOHP. The building was as tall as any normal business building and was shaped like a "W". She was slightly afraid of what Jerry may say, and even more afraid of him taking her away from her two best friends in the whole world. After a brief pause, Alex gulped hard and went inside the building to consult her boss for advice.

"What's the problem Alex? You usually are relaxing on a day such as this." Jerry spoke with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Um, I have been having strange dreams for a while Jerry. I was kinda hoping you would know what to do about it." Alex spoke nervously, trying to choose her words correctly.

"Hmm. What kind of dreams are they Alex?" Jerry asked, turning from his many monitors to face Alex.

"In the I'm in the body of a white haired man who seems to be battle a twin of himself inside a rocky cavern near a waterfall and somehow loses each time. I'm concerned about what it may mean, and each time I have the dream it gets to feel more and more real." Alex stated quietly.

"Hmm. This is most percuilar, Alex. But I will have to ask some quastions regarding the two male figures that you spoke of earlier." Jerry replied as he folded his hands over his face.

"Well, one was named Dante, that's who I dreamed I was. The other male had spikey hair and called me, er Dante, brother. He called himself 'Vergil Sparda', and he was kinda scary."Alex explained.

"What was that last name?" Jerry asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"S-sparda…?" Alex stated questioning if Jerry knew something of the two.

"Then…. These two are the Sons of Sparda? Possibly, but it seems highly unlikely; however if that is so then Dante was killed and his spirit must have been sent into you, including the memories of their last battle…" Jerry mumbled as he type furiously in the computer.

"So what are we going to do?" Alex asked nervously.

"Would you mind staying here for a few days? I'll inform Sam and Clover that you took an individual mission and will be away for a while. Understand?" Jerry stated with urgency in his voice.

"Um… if it will explain why I've been having these dreams the let's go for it!" Alex said confidence slowly returning to her.

"Very well. Then follow me to the research room." Jerry stated then motioned for her to follow him.

The two of them walked past several lab rooms to a place that resembled an MRI scanner, and Alex walked into the room and was greeted by a brown-skinned male in a lab coat who had scarlet red hair. He did not speak but only motioned for Alex to get into the scanner in order to monitor her brain waves while she dreamt.

"Alex this is Zell, he is our only agent to be active in both the scientific field as well as participating in missions." Jerry stated proudly.

"Wow. Really? Then he'd be a great match for Sam. She HAS been looking for a guy for some time now." Alex stated just as she lay down and went into the small tube like chamber.

"Now Alex, you'll be falling asleep for a brief bit, but DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES. This will not allow us to properly monitor you." Zell instructed kindly, his voice had a soothing component which made it slightly easier for Alex to relax and fall asleep, and as she fell asleep the battle began yet again.

Here's the first Chapter. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering the Agents

Chapter Two – Gathering the Agents, the New Recruit

Zell watched the dream carefully and noticed that Dante had begun to take on Alex's looks during the beginning of the dream battle against Vergil. Having seen this Zell quickly pulled up another visual of Alex, asleep in the chamber, the only difference was that she had white hair and seemed to be staggering as the battle went on. During the climax of the battle, when Dante and Vergil began the stare down, things seemed to fade out into another location. It was all white and Alex and Dante stood before each other in a stagnant space, where all was white. Zell watched this sequence very closely in an attempt to determine if his theory was correct at all.

"So, you're the one that was chosen, huh?" Dante asked with his arms crossed.

"I guess, but I really would rather not have to go through this at this moment." Alex stated sounding very annoyed.

"It wasn't like I could choose who it was it just happened. Listen, I want you to take care of my brother. He was the one who did this to you, uh me, er… whatever. Anyway in order for you to be able to kill my brother we must join as one soul." Dante explained as simply as he could.

"Wait, what? I don't like cleaning up other people's messes. Why do I have to do this? What'll happen if I don't?" Alex asked defiantly and crossed her arms.

"If you don't then you will know what Hell is truly like, and believe me, it ain't pretty." Dante retorted and turned his back to Alex.

"Okay, fine. How do we merge souls, or whatever you said?" Alex sighed realizing what could possibly happen to her and her best friends.

"Do you accept my help whenever I may decide to give it?" Dante asked

"Yes." Alex stated as if in deep thought.

"Okay, the first off… take these babies." Dante said then handed Alex two twin handguns.

"What're these for?" Alex asked while taking the two guns.

"The silver's Ivory, and the bronze's Ebony. Treat 'em with care." Dante began.

"What next?" Alex asked smart mouthy.

"This….. is my father's sword. The Rebellion. This blade has the power to banish demons back to wherever the hell they came from. Handle with care." Dante continued slowly as he handed the weapon over to Alex.

"Wow… kinda heavy.." Alex gasped as she nearly dropped the hefty blade.

"Good. Now listen, when you wake a giant building will appear in the heart of downtown Beverly Hills, so take these with you. They are the weapons I used against these bastards. Good luck. You'll need it." Dante finished as he walked into Alex's body, causing her to slowly wake up.

"So what was the matter Zell?" Jerry asked swiftly as he wiped his head with a clean white handkerchief.

"The son of Sparda that died was sent inside Alex, the other son that survived wishes to kill him again. We can't let that happen or it'll spell the end of the human race as we know it." Zell stated darkly as he wiped his hands on the end of his lab coat.

"Then I'll gather the others. Come now Alex. You have a new mission to complete." Jerry stated then departed to his own office to make a call to 'The Center'.

"Alex, can you stand? We need you to get up." Zell stated while trying to help Alex come to her senses.

"How? Why'd it have to be me? I doubt that Sam and Clover will look at me the same way anymore…" Alex mumbled to her, and then tried to stand, only to fall back onto Zell.

"Get me some of the smelling salts. Pronto!" Zell barked then sat the groggy Alex on a nearby seat.

Just after a minute that seemed to drag on for hours, the other scientists had come with the item requested. Zell gave an acknowledging nod to each scientist then he began to wave the salts under Alex's nose. Shortly after, Jerry called for Zell to go into his office and bring Alex along as well. After about five minutes Zell was able to drag Alex into the office, and just as Zell sat down he heard screams from three different voices coming from a vent above a fancy red couch. Then, almost immediately after, there appeared three girls falling atop each other. Upon seeing this, Zell let out a stifled laugh. Jerry addressed the girls as Sam, Clover, and Britney. The three were obviously steaming mad when they saw Jerry but he didn't let it affect him.

"Now, now girls I am quite sorry; however, this is a very important mission." Jerry began.

"Ugnh? Ow my head…. Hey Jerry, what happened?" Alex asked groggily, as if she had forgot what she had came to do at WOOHP.

"Alex? Where were you? We were so worried." Sam and Clover stormed around Alex nearly instantly.

"Wait a sec Sammy. I don't this is Alex." Clover said slowly observing her friend's new appearance.

"Huh? Clover it is me! I'm Alex!" Alex blared in shock of seeing her friends as she was changed, complete with silver white hair and icy blue eyes that resembled Clover's eyes.

"Yes, this is why I've summoned you three. This is how Alex should appear if you five don't complete this mission." Jerry began quickly.

"Uh, five Jerry? But there are four of us including 'Alex' over there" Britney Added.

"I'll explain in a moment, now as predicted there is a large tower swarming with entities only known as demons." Jerry continued, and pulled up a visual of a tower that was twenty times the size and width of that of the WOOHP building.

"You are to infiltrate the tower and subdue the one known as Vergil, he is the cause of what may come should you all fail..." Jerry resumed then displayed a picture of Vergil.

"Alex's starting to look like this guy. Why's that Jerry?" Sam asked

"… Allow me to explain, sir." Zell interrupted.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." Britney asked staring at Zell indignantly.

"My name is Zell. I'll be on this mission with you all." Zell began.

"Uh, are you a new agent?" Sam asked trying not to look at the scarlet boy's face.

"No, I've been in the science department of WOOHP. I even took the liberty of making several new gadgets for you all. I even took the liberty of field testing them all." Zell explained.

"Wow. I wonder what we've got now." Britney said under her breath.

"You all will have lightsaber lipstick, anti gravity go-go boots the traditional extendable cable cord bungee belt with three times as much rope, jetpack backpacks, hyper acceleration earrings, and individual aero-powered motorcycles that can go up to 500 mph." Jerry interjected.

"The lipstick is also known as the known as the S saber. Now back to the subject at hand – we need to find and kill, yes KILL, that man you see on the monitor. I must warn you girls that this is not your average mission. These demons will stop at nothing to see you all dead on the ground. Just beware; I'd rather we hadn't met on such strenuous circumstances, though." Zell explained.

"So he's responsible for turning Alex into this….. new person?" Clover asked

"…More or less, yes. Now you all make sure you have your equipment ready." Zell stated, then just as he picked up his red jagged gunblade several miniature grim reapers appeared and burst through the desk, shattering it into pieces.

The four spies somersaulted backwards and each pulled out the lightsaber lipsticks; however, Alex's lipstick took the form of a sword – the same sword that Dante had given her, the Rebellion. Jerry was so shaken up that the force of the entrance of the demons blew him into a nearby closet, something that never would happen in a normal case of assault on the HQ. The reapers swung their scythes at Sam, who was the closest at that time, having no room to dodge, she parried two slashes and was grazed by a third slice and was thumped backward by a fourth reaper. Britney was second to receive an attack; two reapers delivered a jump kick to her chest and she skidded back two feet, then another reaper came behind her a sent her airborne with an upward kick using it's scythe, then a fourth was coming down to deliver a punishing blow to her stomach when a smaller reaper collided with it just seconds before it made contact with her. Britney looked to see who had thrown it and was greeted by Zell's weapon, followed by two simultaneous gunshots and beam swipes to the opposing reapers. Alex had in her hands now, the Ebony and Ivory Handguns, then without a thought she swiftly deflected two scythe blades by sliding the two guns over the blades and twisting her body like a screw and firing several shots at the reapers that surrounded the downed Sam. Sam quickly recovered and jumped on top of a reaper and shot it toward Britney for a killer combo. Britney delivered several punches to the incoming reaper then kicked the reaper, causing it to burst into sand. Clover ran three steps then hopped over a flying reaper, slid underneath another reaper, and thrust her lightsaber lipstick through the final opposing reaper that stood in front of her and twirled it around three times and threw it into a wall. She was immediately surrounded by five reapers. She let out a yelp, then jumped into the air hopping from one reaper to another and using the S saber she slashed an entire row of reapers in two. Britney slid past Clover and bumped into Sam, knocking her off balance and into a group of reapers. Zell, being the closest in location to Sam, fired off several rounds to trim the attacking reapers down to size then Sam kicked a large office chair into an incoming reaper. Britney launched several reapers in the air and Zell took over from there, but Sam was being overwhelmed by the reapers again.

Zell jumped into the air and bounced off of three reapers catapulting them to the ground, bursting into sand upon impact, and hastily made his way over to Sam who was being bombarded with reapers and using her agility to narrowly evade all of the incoming attacks and just at the last second, when one of the reapers was about to slash Sam in two Zell kicked it, causing it to rotate severely then he delivered twenty slashes, with a second sword that no one saw him take out, into its rotating body, then it burst in midair. Clover was caught off guard and received a hard slash into her back, then she staggered into another reaper and got slashed in her stomach, then almost by instinct, she drove her ligghtsaber lipstick into several fast approaching reapers. Clover was covered by Alex, who was making great use of the twin handguns that she had inherited. Alex ran toward a mob of reapers with the Rebellion in hand and slashed the reapers shinobi style, just as she placed the blade down the entire row of reapers fell. Britney and Clover were cornered, but thanks to the quick wits of both girls, they fought out of the mound by using the rotary technique. Sam and Zell pounded the remaining reapers into a corner and stacked them atop each other, and Alex approached the pile of reapers with an air of smugness. Alex, who was showing off amazing speed, was quickly slashing any reapers that came her way. The reapers charged left and right at Alex, who seemed tired of dealing with the small fry, kicked a reaper onto a pile of immobilized reapers, then stepped toward the pile smoothly and grinned at the pile of reapers and said "Sweet dreams." Then Alex took a shotgun and blew all of the reapers away at point blank range and the sands of the fallen reapers.

"Oh, my! That was quite unexpected." Jerry said as he fell to the debris ridden floor.

"Sir, are you okay?" Zell crouched down near Jerry to help him stand.

"Ahem, I'll be right as rain after a trip to mum's." Jerry replied while he straightened his suit and tie.

"Alright. Now, shall we go?" Zell asked as he led the spies out of the destroyed office.

"This is turning out to be quite a troublesome day girls. Zell, I'm counting on you to protect them." Jerry mumbled with his head down, afraid to look at the damage any longer, then headed out and booked a flight to his mother's home in England.

When the five, Zell, Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney got down to the outer level of WOOHP they looked up to find a giant black tower with swirling clouds and thunder and black lightening striking. Alex gave a grim look toward the top of the tower to see a white haired figure standing over the edge of the tower.

"Now we're getting serious. Vergil!" Alex called out as loud as possible.

The group then stared in the same direction as Alex and knew that the real battle was yet to begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Allies

Chapter 3 – Old Friends

"I hope you four are ready." Zell stated solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" Clover asked between heavy breaths, still recovering from what occurred in Jerry's office.

"We'll be fighting for our lives as well as for the lives of those who don't possess our skills or gadgets, right?" Britney asked, attempting to further survey her newest comrade.

"Yes, sadly." Zell replied with his eyes fixated on his searing right hand.

"What are you staring at, Zell?" Sam asked, as she was the closest one to Zell, so she noticed his eyes first.

"Huh? O-oh nothing, it's just a scratch from a minute ago…" Zell lied, he sensed something within Sam just as he sensed Dante's demonic energy flowing from Alex. His hand was a sort of sensor to the things paranormal and hybrid like.

"So what's our next move Alex?" Clover asked, nearly fully recovered and messing with her hair.

"Well…" Alex began to say, but she was cut off by Zell.

"We head for the immediate area surrounding the tower. There may be people who need our help. I'm taking point of the mission from here on out. Understand?" Zell spoke with great fury in his voice due to the pain and rapid pulsations from his hand.

"Okay, geez. Why are you so upset and edgy all of a sudden?" Clover snapped back.

"I'm taking the responsibility for this mission. You four must succeed even at the cost of my life. Jerry requested me for this mission for confidential reasons, one of which you already know." Zell stated with a smart ass tone, while putting on two black gloves over his hands. The gloves had red glowing fingers to signify that they were operational; these special exclusive gloves serve to reduce the pain of the "Z-gene".

"Why didn't you say that when we were in the office?" Britney asked, now sure of some shady business going on.

"Hey, Britney lay off Zell. I'm sure there's a reason why he won't tell us, but he IS an ally. Now maybe perhaps later on he may give us a few more details of what and why, so for now let's trust him." Sam jumped in hastily, backing Britney off of Zell for the time being.

"Hmmm… Okay, I guess, since he hasn't done anything too bad yet." Britney replied in a somewhat softhearted tone.

"Now ladies, if you would take out your X – powders and push the colored button, your specially designed AeroCycle should materialize in front of you." Zell instructed with his back to the entire group, except Sam.

The four girls pushed a small button and then a light was emitted from their X – Powders and then shortly afterward four bikes that resembled futuristic hoverbikes(See Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity for actual look). Sam's bike was green, Alex's was gold, Clover's was red, and Britney's was sky blue. The girls were impressed that one boy who was their age managed to make such high tech items for their disposal. Sam was especially interested in Zell now.

"These are great! When did you make these?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Not too long ago, actually. I just finished testing them the day before you reported." Zell explained in a relaxed manner now that his gloves working their full effects.

"Working for WOOHP must be fun for you, right?" Sam asked now interested in Zell's time at WOOHP.

"Eh, sometimes it's good and sometimes… not so much. I'm probably the most overworked person there; after all I'm the only agent in R&D and active in the field." Zell explained with a huge sigh at the end of his sentence.

"Wow, you know, I'm a smart girl, and maybe I could help you with some of the gadgets that you work on?" Sam whispered so that Zell could only hear her.

"Yeah… that'd be nice, y'know if you would." Zell replied equally silent, causing the other three girls to get excited.

"Oooooh! Sam's getting a new boyfriend!" Alex called out jokingly.

"Huh? N-no… well maybe, but um, he wouldn't.." Sam stammered and began to get red in the face.

"I wouldn't… what Sam?" Zell asked getting closer to Sam's face almost causing her to topple over her bike.

"…You wouldn't like red heads would you?" Sam asked nervously, as she wasn't used to a guy showing this much interest in her.

"Hmmm… Actually, I do. My hair IS red y'know." Zell smirked at Sam's Reaction.

"Oh, yeah… I didn't mean that type of red though. Heh, heh. But you do?" Sam became giddy and almost forgot she was around her friends.

"Yep, but that's for a later conversation. Now, we need to get going. You all ready?" Zell said immediately snapping the girls back to the problem at hand.

"Right. So let's ride!" Alex yelled excitedly then revved up her bike.

"Yeah, wait what about you Zell? Do you have a bike?" Clover asked, trying to figure out how he was to keep up with the girls on their bikes.

"No, but it's okay. I've got this." Zell said then he hopped in the air and a hoverboard was produced from the soles of his shoes.

"Show off…" Grumbled Britney as Zell began to pick up speed and head toward the giant black tower.

Elsewhere, two female demon hunters on motorcycles were nearby on a rooftop watching over the spy group.

"Well Trish? What do you make of that group?" The female with one red eye and one blue eye asked.

"Hmm… one of them definitely has inherited Dante's power; however, it's difficult to determine which one it is, Mary." The blonde female replied as she took off her sunglasses and faced the other known as Mary.

"How many have an energy signature?" Mary asked.

"Three, there is the one girl with white hair, the boy with the scarlet hair, and the girl with the gingery hair." Trish replied then she revved her motorcycle.

"Hmm… So shall we?" Mary asked as she followed suit then two of them sped off the rooftop and down the building to tail the group.

When the group reached the base of the tower, there was a series of screams in a nearby smaller scale building, and the group's fast reflexes led them to turn right into the building, Clover crashed through a window, Sam and Alex Burst through the double doors, and Britney crashed through the opposite sided window. Zell walked in after the girls made an entrance then quickly assessed the location. Then he led the girls farther in, and not too far behind the two hunters, Trish and Mary, had followed.

"So Trish, would you know if the reincarnate has Dante's Weapons?" Mary asked quietly.

"They would have the Rebellion sword, and His twin handguns, if anything." Trish replied with a nod.

The two Hunters were careful not to alert the spies of their presence, however, Zell and Alex felt the presence indefinitely. Zell opened the door to another part of the building to what seemed like a ransacked strip club, covered in blood and with furniture scattered and destroyed everywhere. The debris was all around. The lights were hanging off of a wire and sparks off the wires allowed the group to catch glimpses of their surroundings. The eerie silence made Sam and Clover uneasy, and as if it were instinct, Sam clung to Zell like a scared cat to a soft cloth.

"Sam and Zell sitting in a tree…" Alex and Britney sang quietly, teasing Sam.

"Stop that you two. This isn't the time to be doing that." Zell whispered harshly to the two girls.

Then a soft crash was heard throughout the room.

"Okay." Alex replied dully, and then drew the Rebellion from her back.

"Clover, Sam, and you two have the S sabers, so pull them out, now. We'll need to use the light to fight the demons… and our two new guests." Zell stated with a grim calmness and spawned his Wolf Tail rapier, which was a long rapier, embedded with various symbols and had a black blade. When the sword it at full power the symbols glow a strange white color, giving it an otherworldly look to it.

Sam and Clover followed the orders exactly as instructed, and Britney followed suit as well. The five stood still and waited until they heard the sound of glass shattering, then turned around and rushed into different parts of the destroyed room. Sam was the first to be swarmed by the little reapers, then Alex, then Britney, and lastly Clover. Each person was ambushed by the reapers, and a new powered up form of the little reapers, these new reapers were grey instead of blue and appeared to twice as plentiful when attacking, not to mention they were significantly stronger and faster than their blue counterparts.

Zell noticed what was going on and quickly hopped onto a nearby rail to aid Sam in defending herself against so many opponents. As the reapers struck Zell swiftly reduced their numbers by half ultimately freeing Sam up to do some special moves of her own. Sam delivered an upward slash to two little reapers then used her bungee belt to latch onto one of the airborne enemies, propelling herself toward the little reaper and turned it into glass by igniting it using the jetpack backpack, then she flew toward the other airborne reaper and pierced it through the abdomen, the severed it's upper body with two swift slashes. Seeing this, Alex was more relaxed and began to wipe the little reapers out four at a time and made efficient use of the Stinger technique (Alex's style is trickster mixed with swrodmaster). Alex downed a reaper then used it as a boogie board and fired off several rounds at the other reapers while skidding around on the reaper, then quickly disposing of it by sending it flying into the pole in the middle of the room. Alex quickly grabbed hold of the pole immediately following the reaper's destruction and spun around the pole and released herself, causing her to fly into an incoming grey reaper, and blew it to pieces, then while still airborne she air dashed toward a larger grey reaper and began to assault it with a flurry of slashes and thrusts, then ending the combo with a powerful spinning slash, which sent the reaper whizzing past Britney and burst in to pieces when it collided with the wall. Britney was having a fair deal of trouble with the grey reapers, as she couldn't leave a scratch on any of them. Having seen Sam's display of quick wits, she came up with a combination of her own. Britney did a triple backward somersault into a corkscrew off a nearby railing, and then used her accelerator earring and jetpack backpack to plow through several grey reapers who jumped off the railing after her. Britney powered up her S saber to the point that it resembled a neon blue version of Cloud's Buster Sword and plowed through a large grey reaper and shattered it into pieces. Clover utilized her accelerator earring to give her a boost of speed and dashed past four little reapers, severing the heads of them all, then jumping off of one of the heads that flew through the air and halved an incoming grey reaper vertically. After a brief pause the grey reapers summoned a skeletal monster holding a pulsating metallic ball and walked toward the group. Alex positioned herself to be ready to unload a salvo of bullets at the throbbing monster, but Zell called Alex to stop.

"Wait, Alex. I don't think you should do that. It's too close." Zell stated holding his rapier out in front of Alex.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Alex asked nervously and reluctantly putting down her guns.

"I'll force it toward the wall, then you will bombard it, okay?" Zell replied not taking his eyes off the pulsating monster.

"O-okay, I guess." Alex stated slightly fearful of the next few seconds.

"Good, now when I say 'go' you unload on it." Zell instructed then darted off toward the bomb reaper.

Zell's speed was something none of the girls expected, for when they saw how fast he ran they were almost frozen with amazement. Zell kicked the knees of the bomb reaper and aerial roundhouse kicked it into a corner he yelled for Alex to finish it.

"Now! Hit it with it all you can!" Zell yelled as the recoil of the kick sent him hurdling toward the opposing corner.

"Gotcha." Alex mumbled then unleashed a salvo of bullets into the bomber and it exploded leaving a huge hole in the wall, then a horde of reapers and grey reapers appeared and attacked the group.

"Let's go, Trish." Mary stated then ran through the double doors to the area that the spies entered, and Trish followed.

Mary ran into the room first, guns blazing and Trish followed, wielding the Force Edge and plowing through the horde of reapers, destroying all reapers in sight. Zell and Alex jumped into the carnage and covered what Trish and Mary overlooked, or missed. Sam and Clover watched from a distance, Clover being more worried about her looks stayed in a corner, and Sam was simply exhausted from all of the fighting and had no time to recuperate from the last battle. Mary recognized Alex as Dante and Trish sensed Dante's energy emerging from her. Alex dove into a crowd of reapers and blew them all away using some acrobatic gunplay. Zell pulled back to check on Sam, Clover, and Britney.

"Sam, are you alright?" Zell asked, then placed his hand on her slumped figure, which was breathing heavily.

"Y-yeah, just tired is all." Sam replied between exhales.

"Oh man! My hair is all frizzed out…" Clover whined as she inspected her hair carefully.

"Clover now's really not the time for that." Britney stated sarcastically.

Trish showed her fighting prowess as she hauled the enormous blade around her waist and knees, as if she were dancing. Several grey reapers charged at Trish only to get cut down by the Force Edge. Trish followed up her attacks by catapulting several reapers for Mary to shoot down. She and Mary were quite synchronized; they fired off shots at the grey reapers and slashed the incoming grey reapers with amazing speed. Trish launched Mary high into the air off of the tip of the Force Edge so she could end the fray with a bang. Mary pulled the Kalina Ann out into the ready with ease as it was strapped to her back and fired off one rocket and disintegrated the remaining reapers in a huge cloud of sandy smoke.

"Are you all okay?" Trish asked as she pushed the Force Edge back onto her back.

"We're all okay, alive in the least." Britney sighed then struggled to stand up.

"What about you two?' Mary asked looking at Zell and Sam.

"I'm Fine. Sam? Are you okay?" Zell asked, scanning her for signs of life.

"Oooohhhhh! My hair! I can't keep this up anymore! Rrrgh!" Clover yelled and jumped up and down like a small child.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Alex giggled to herself.

"I-I'm fine… Zell, help me up." Sam said quietly

"Can you stand?" Mary asked with a tiny hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam sighed.

"Who're you guys?" Alex asked as she put her weapons onto her back.

"Trish. Nice to meet you, reincarnate of the son of sparda." Trish replied with a smirk.

"The name's Mary; however, I don't allow too many people to address me by that name." Mary stated coolly.

"Nice to meet you both. You saved our lives." Alex said back.

"Yeah, thank you both." Zell added as he walked up to the two demon hunters.

"You're welcome; but you… You have a strange aura. Are you even human?" Trish asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Calm down, Trish. Cut him a break. He did keep us alive." Alex interrupted, although it wasn't Alex speaking.

"Dante? What happened?" Mary asked in disbelief of what she heard.

"Let the kid explain." Alex Stated.

"Very well…" Mary agreed and took several steps back from the spies' group.

"My name is Zell. These are my comrades Alex, Sam, Clover, and Britney." Zell began and pointed to the corresponding girls.

"Okay. So tell us what happened to Dante." Trish demanded.

"Okay, okay. This is the story: Dante and his brother Vergil fought, but Dante lost and his spirit escaped and is now inside of our friend here." Zell explained then gestured to Alex as he finished his statement.

"Damn that Vergil…" Trish gritted her teeth and turned her back toward the group and pushed the Force Edge through the wooded floor into the earth below the building.

"A-are you for real?" Mary asked out of disbelief.

"Sorry, but I don't kid around about this stuff." Zell replied coldly.

"So what're you kids doing in a place like this?" Trish asked, her back still to the group, in an attempt to hide her tears.

"We're here to help Alex, that is Dante's reborn self, to stop Vergil from ruining this world." Sam stated.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Mary said roughly.

"We get the point. But we still are obligated to help our friend." Britney said back with much resolve in her voice.

"So… she's your friend?" Trish asked.

"Yes, our best friend. We'd do anything to keep her safe, as she would do the same for us." Clover stated with her arms crossed.

Then there was a strong silence, as if the two groups were planning to do something, then Trish turned around and finally said "Fine, then. But would you all mind letting us talk to Alex for a bit?"

"Yeah but no funny stuff." Britney stated then took a few steps away from the group to think.

"You know that you possess a very powerful demon within you, correct?" Trish asked Alex.

"I do now that I've been in these battles… but what's Vergil like? I've tried to ask Dante, but he just gets angry." Alex replied

"Vergil… he's a vile demon, he took advantage of my father's curiosity and drove him to kill my mother. Then my father was so corrupted that he wanted the power of Sparda's son for himself… and even tried to kill me as well…" Mary started to cry, as she recalled the last time she'd encountered her father.

"That scuzzball! Why would a father even think like that?" Alex asked, unable to believe what she heard.

"That's why I became a demon hunter, in order to avenge my mother." Mary continued, with the tears coming down her face. Zell stared at Mary's teary eyed face, and a look of ferocity crossed his face.

"So, what about you?" Zell asked darkly shifting his gaze to Trish.

"Dante… helped me to attain my freedom from a demon. He fought for me even though I attacked him when we first met. I was certain that he was as pure and powerful as his father, after I saw him destroy the one whose power rivaled his father's power." Trish replied trying to hold back tears as she spoke of her lover's noble deeds.

"So will you two join us in getting rid of Vergil for the last time?" Alex asked, and then Zell nodded silently.

"Yes. We both have been working together to try to infiltrate the Temen-Ni-Gru. With your help, I think that we'll be able to defeat him and at least seal the demonic realm back." Trish replied and extended her hand.

"Very Well. Then welcome to the team." Alex said back, then shook Trish's hand.

"So what's the plan from here on out?" Mary asked.

"I think that we'll have to find a way to get past the guardian, that is the first test." Trish added, with little thought of the legend of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"Zell, what'd you recommend?" Alex asked with her arms crossed.

"Let's just get in the tower first. Then we'll go from there." Zell replied in a deep thought, as if he were expecting something bad to happen.

"Understood. C'mon girls. We're going to the tower." Alex said loudly, so the rest of the girls could hear her.

Britney and Clover helped Sam up, as she was still tired. Zell walked over to the three of them and carried Sam himself. While he carried Sam, he noticed that Sam's face was coming to resemble that of a human leopard. "So the gene is within her…" Zell thought to himself then moved Sam's hair over her face to hide the change.

**NOTE: This is a hint of an upcoming crossover fanfic, it will include Bloody Roar and Totally Spies.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bonds

Chapter 4 – The Bond between Mother and Child

Zell carried Sam outside and he led the group toward the Temen-Ni-Gru, and the other girls followed closely but not to the point of hovering over him. After reaching the base of the Temen-Ni-Gru, he paused and glanced up at the sky. His bad feeling returned. Then the sky above the giant tower grew darker, to the point of having a tornado come and Zell felt the rain pelt him near the lower eyelid. He felt four new presences, then he decided to sit Sam near the door of the Temen-Ni-Gru, and began to move very slowly afterward.

"Girls, we have company, and I don't think you'll like our next opponents." Zell stated, then the rain began to pour down more furiously.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, unaware of Zell's senses.

"I feel it too. Four Beings, completely human, are coming this way at amazing speeds." Trish explained, then she pulled out the force edge from behind her.

"No, Trish, you and Mary protect Sam; Clover, Alex and Britney will accompany me to stop these four." Zell instructed, just then his eyes became a bright neon red and he turned and walked back the way he'd led the girls. Britney, Alex and Clover followed reluctantly.

"Meka, Are you sure they're this way? I don't think they're here. It's too vile for them." Stella stated as she and the other three flew low to the ground.

"I'm positive. And besides, why else would Terry send us on this trail?" Meka replied then turned a corner and flew up to the top of a tall building that was a short distance away from the strip club that the spies and demon hunters had just exited.

"Hmm… you do have a point. But I still think that they should not have taken this mission." Gabriella said, slightly at ease of being able to stop her daughter from battling demons, and getting killed, more or less.

"I just hope we can stop them from getting in there. Who knows what things lie within that tower?" Carmen added, then landed beside the other three agents.

"So what do we do now?" Stella asked, trying not to suggest anything irrational.

"If we see them, we are to apprehend them. So we'll be trying to stop our children from getting into the tower, right?" Meka responded then she folded her arms and gazed at the falling rain at the bottom of the Temen-Ni-Gru. And after several seconds she led the parents down to the base of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"Are they there?" Gabriella asked as she followed Meka to the tower.

"Yes I believe so. Let us make haste I'll have to kill my son if the demons haven't already." Meka said with a twisted satisfaction.

"Why do you want to kill you own child?" Carmen asked.

"He's a monster. He has no reason to live. He is a failure that no one even cared for. Even I was told that he was to be eradicated." Meka explained.

"That's not right. So you gave him a chance right?" Gabriella asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but it ended badly. He almost killed me, his own mother! What kind of monster does that?" Meka retorted darkly.

"I hope that we won't have to fight them. It was heartbreaking the last time we did…" Stella added, changing the subject with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Don't worry, Stella we won't have to resort to that." Carmen said optimistically.

"I truly hope so…" Stella replied softly.

Shortly after, the parents encountered Zell, Alex, Britney, and Clover and didn't believe what they had been viewing. Gabriella was more worried about finding Sam, who wasn't in sight. Carmen stared at Alex with disbelief. And Meka stared at Zell, and he stared back with a clenched fist. And Stella noticed the newfound fire in Clover's eyes.

"A-Alex…? Is that… you?" Carmen asked, tears going down her face.

"Yeah. This is me, mom. This is what I am, although I'd preferred that you wouldn't have seen me so soon…" Alex replied with her face staring intently at the ground.

"Who did this to you?" Carmen asked crying with every word.

"It… was…" Alex began slowly.

"Zell you miscreant! How dare you do such a thing?" Meka blared, causing instant hostility against Zell from Carmen.

"What! You did this to my daughter!" Carmen yelled filled with anger and sadness, afraid of what Alex was becoming so quickly.

"What did you tell them? Why are you even here? Do you crave your own death so soon?" Zell asked as he pulled a golden blade engraved with a sun on the hilt with a crescent moon inside the sun.

"Oh, my! You were right Meka! He is a monster!" Gabriella asked in great shock of what Zell was doing.

"What did you tell them? Answer me!" Zell demanded darkly, his eyes glowing with rage and fury.

"I told them what you really were." Meka smirked evilly.

"Gabby, go closer to the tower and see if you see your daughter." Meka instructed, on that note Gabriella rushed past Alex and Zell to the location of where Trish and Mary were.

Brittney gave a look of satisfaction, as she was about to see Zell's true colors. She was about to see him do something that she wouldn't forget, and get him fired and away from her friends for good. Carmen approached Alex slowly and Stella glared at Clover and demanded that she abandon the mission.

"Clover, dear, please stop this. Return home where you belong." Stella said, each word growing closer to a yell.

"No, mom I won't abandon my friends!" Clover yelled.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, young lady!" Stella barked back.

"I can take care of myself. You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me." Clover yelled; lower this time to try to get Stella to listen, only to avail.

"Then show me." Stella stated and got into a fighting stance, "Get ready."

"B-but mom…" Clover began to go into a whine near the end of her sentence.

"C'mon home, dear. I don't want to do this..." Carmen said quietly to her daughter.

"N-no. I can't. the world's counting on us. We can't just let this sit idle and eventually destroy our world. Only we can do this, mom. I'm sorry but I can't go." Alex said back, tears coming down her face at what she thought were to come.

"We'll take you girls' places and kill the boy that did this to you." Carmen stated and approached her daughter with caution.

During that time, Gabriella had encountered Trish and Mary, who were guarding Sam.

"Who're you?" Trish asked abruptly.

"I'm Samantha's mother. May I see her?" Gabriella asked with much uneasiness growing in her.

Trish shot Mary a quick look, and Mary nodded, then Trish finally replied. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Gabriella nodded and walked slowly toward Sam's limp body and crouched down next to her and moved her hair from her face, only to see a leopard face underneath, and then she let out a loud cry of terror.

"That… that's not my daughter, that's a demon!" Gabriella cried out and stepped back toward Trish and Mary.

"Oh, brother. Why does she have to say things like that?" Trish sighed.

"What'd you do with her!" Gabriella pulled out a vial of freezing perfume.

"Now calm down. That IS your daughter! Why'd you think she's with them?" Trish asked pointing to Alex, Clover and Zell.

"Then, its true… she should've gone with her father…" Gabriella sighed then Sam, in her beast form, stood up and approached her mother.

"Get back you monster!" Gabriella called out then readied the Freezing perfume.

"…No…" Mary thought, and without a thought she fired a shot and knocked the bottle from Gabriella's hand. Then Gabriella let out a loud scream.

The scream echoed in Alex and Zell's ears, and then Meka laughed and lunged at Zell with a laser lipstick and fired it several times. Zell deflected the beams leaned to the right and cut Meka across the arm, rendering her left useless. Carmen shook Alex, to try and get her to go, to no avail, and then Carmen took several steps away from her daughter. Clover charged at Stella first and jumped over her head and kicked her in the back. Stella stumbled and caught a barrage of kicks to various areas on her body by her daughter. Alex pushed her mother back and looked grim, and tears were coming down her face.

"Then if you won't come, then I guess that you've become a monster… only craving violence." Carmen stated solemnly.

"I'm not a monster!" Alex cried.

"Yes you are, you are no longer the daughter that I raised. I'll have to follow my orders to take you in." Carmen retorted then blasted Alex with the laser lipstick.

Alex skidded back several feet then she charged at Carmen and punched her in the stomach and upward into the air. Carmen triggered her jetpack to regain her balance and flew downward toward Alex, and the two collided and began to exchange blows in the air. Zell and his mother were still on the ground battling and Zell made effective use of his speed and rapidly kicked her several times until she hovered above Zell's head, then he launched Meka higher into the air and she used the momentum of her fall to conduct an axe kick and collided with Zell's head, plummeting him into the ground. Zell struggled to raise himself and was grabbed by the neck in a fierce chokehold by Meka, who pounded Zell into a wall. Several punches connected and she leaned back to charge a power punch with her right arm but when she threw the punch, Zell held out his golden blade. Zell's blade pierced her right fist and tore through her arm then he ripped the blade out the side of her arm tearing her arm in two. Zell hopped back in a quick backwards flip and darted forward with fair speed and carved the blade into the ground and then raised the blade from the earth in an upward slash, ripping a portion of Meka's shoulder away. Meka was hurled into the air again except she spun forward and the speed of the axe kick hurled Zell into the ground, but he caught his balance and used that force to rocket toward Meka and he tore her body in two high in the sky, then detonated a fiery attack that disintegrated Meka's body. The force of the burning attack caused Zell to crash into the ground hard, and he was several feet in the concrete, out cold. Alex and her mother rushed each other repeatedly and clashed many times. Alex, using Dante's power, force her mother to lose her balance and began to fall to the ground with breakneck speed. Alex, felt slight regret for knocking her mother out so she activated her jetpack backpack and flew after Carmen and attempted to save her. Several yards were between Alex and her mother, and Carmen's unconscious bodies was falling fast, only 200 feet until she would hits the ground and leave a bloody mess all over the cement. Alex felt bad for the events prior and wanted to make it up somehow, so she flew as fast as she could, and used the accelerator earring and sped up more, and barely caught her mother and veered upward with great effort and flew her mom back down to the base of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

Clover's bout didn't last long, her mother decided to pull out of the fight against her. Stella acknowledged her daughter's skills and determination to stay with her friends, and let her go.

"You've gotten better since we last fought, Clover. I have to say that I'm proud of you. I've raised a fine woman. Complete you mission and stick with your friends. It looks like they will need you more than I do anyway." Stella stated proudly with a few scuffs on her face and body, and walked toward Zell who was in a crater nearby and pointed to him in the hole.

Clover approached the hole with caution and looked inside it, and saw Zell laying there, his eyes completely closed, and he was squirming a little and was trying to remove the glove on the right hand and was having great difficulty. Clover quickly identified what he was doing and hopped in to yank the glove off. Almost immediately Zell's body morphed into that of a grey wolf and red smoke was emitted from his body, healing himself. Clover and Stella stared in awe of the sight and Britney frozen in shock of the three fights she just witnessed, stumbled toward Clover and Stella.

"H-how…? What just went down? What's he doing?" Britney stammered and she nearly fell over.

"Ugh… that was kinda odd…! What happened to Sam?" Zell asked, reverting to his human form, and realizing what had just happened and rushing toward the tower to where Sam was supposed to be. Alex, Clover, Stella and Britney followed shortly afterward and were surprised at what they had seen.

Sam was in beast form, the form of a cheetah(I've changed it), and her mother lay on the floor, cover in blood and her suit torn to shreds.

"Zell, we've followed your orders, now what do we do?" Mary asked, holding a gun to the beastly version of Sam.

"I never expected her to transform so soon." Zell gasped and found an extra pair of the gloves that he wore, that were a way to control the 'Z-gene'.

"What'd you just say?" Britney exclaimed.

"…yeah, this is the other reason I've been on this mission…" Zell explained then walked slowly toward Sam.

"So… you… you knew?" Clover asked with an unexplainable anger in her voice.

"Yeah, but it was top secret. Jerry noticed it one day when he was updating your medical records. It is the same anomaly that I possess." Zell stated then walked behind Sam and knocked her out of her beast form and she collapsed.

"What'd you just do!" Alex, Clover and Britney exclaimed.

"Relax, she's not dead. I just had to subdue her beast form." Zell explained and put the gloves on Sam's hands. Sam's hands felt smooth and Zell felt uneasy about what he'd just done. He felt guilty for doing that, but it had to be done.

Trish and Mary were silent for the time being, as they rounded up Carmen's and Gabriella's unconscious bodies. Zell stepped toward the two women and placed his index and middle fingers on each one of their foreheads and a blue energy was emitted from the two fingers. Zell then pulled out four vials of a red liquid and poured one vial into each of the mothers' mouths and Sam's mouth as well. The red vials were a medical concoction that Zell whipped up in case of things like this. The liquid had properties of healing as well as speeding up the process for the drinker's body. Zell had modified the memories of the spies' parents, so that after this mission there would be no problems within households.

"There, now they shouldn't be surprised at you and Sam's new abilities. So now we can continue to the tower."

That's good. So now I won't have to hear my mom call me that horrible word again…" Alex sighed and put the Rebellion on her back and plopped down from exhaustion.

"Alex, here. Drink this. You'll feel better" Zell spoke as he sat next to the exhausted spy and gave her the last red vial he possessed at the moment.

"Thank you Zell. But what is this?" Alex asked then took a drink from the vial.

"It's a potion that accelerates the body in order to repair damage and wounds. It works with the body's healing processes to make the things repair faster than normal." Zell explained.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do NOW!" Britney yelled furiously at Zell and grabbed him by his collar and stood him up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll explain it all as soon as Sam wakes up." Zell sighed and snapped Britney's wrists away from his neck.

"OW!" Britney cried out in pain, and hopped back a few feet away from Zell.

Zell walked past Britney and shot her a look of immense hate and then he opened a gate to a new dimension and walked Stella through it, and he carried both Gabriella and Carmen through the realm. The realm led Stella to her own home so that was where Zell left Carmen and Gabriella as well.

"When they wake up, tell them that you all were going to a movie to get a break from all of the chaos." Zell instructed to Stella the went through the realm and ended up back with the spies and the hunters shortly afterward.

"S-so Zell, you mind explaining what's going on here?" Clover asked nervously.

"There's no way to avoid it now…" Zell sighed and sat down on the grey ground outside the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"Zell, please explain why you're here with us. I'm really concerned about this." Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"We all are Sammy." Clover added.

Zell let out yet another sigh then stated " I've been sent to make sure Alex completes this mission, and to see how Sam's body is doing. Although, it seems that she is doing much better now that I gave her my gloves."

"And why did your mother call you a monster?" Britney asked sounding more vile by the moment.

"It's obvious that she hates me… that and I have a genetic anomaly." Zell replied becoming ashamed of himself.

"And what is the anomaly?" Clover asked, although she already knew what it was.

"I can morph into a wolf, and back into my human state at will. My body has accelerated healing and enhanced strength, intellect and speed also." Zell explained solemnly, afraid of what the girls may say.

"So you are a werewolf?" Britney asked dumbfounded.

"No. I'm a normal human but I can shift into the form of a wolf. It doesn't happen on full moons, but it becomes stronger on full moons." Zell replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's cool! So you're like a beastman?" Alex said with excitement.

"I guess you could call it that…" Zell sighed again.

"And you mean to tell me that I have that same genetic problem, too?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah. I hope you aren't too mad at me." Zell replied with his head down from massive shame sweeping over him.

"Well, I'm not mad at you." Sam said, then she went to sit next to Zell and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam. This means a lot to me. I'd always thought that I'd be doomed to be alone forever." Zell stated softly and placed his hand over Sam's.

"No problem. At least you want to help me with the anomaly. Most people would yell and freak out and try to kill me, right?" Sam said softly in Zell's ear and the girls began to tease Sam again.

"Zell and Sam sitting in a tree…" Clover, Alex, and Britney sang loudly, this time Zell blushed and Sam did too.

"G-guys, cut that out!" Sam whined and tried to cover her face.

"C'mon, give it a rest." Zell said as he turned and faced the ground.

"We can't help it if you two can't keep it together." Clover giggled then burst into laughter.

"Yeah, it's too cute!" Alex said then joined Clover in laughing ridiculously.

"…Let's go girls. We still have to get into the tower. No time to dilly-dally." Zell sighed and stood up and led the girls toward the tower.

"Wait a sec… Shouldn't we split up into teams?" Trish asked, snapping the girls out of their uproarious laughter.

"Hmm… Yeah, you're right Trish. We'll do this: Sam, Mary and myself; Trish, you go with Alex; Britney you go with Clover." Zell instructed with little thought.

"Why do you get two teammates!" Clover whined.

"Because, I have to monitor Sam and ensure her safety. And I must be around, as I'm the only one who can deal with the anomaly within her." Zell almost growled at Clover.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so mean…"Clover sighed then went alongside Britney.

The group paired up and broke into their smaller groups and started toward the Temen-Ni-Gru and each person wondered what new things await them inside of the Devil's Tower. When the gates were pushed open the team was greeted by a giant demonic dog with three heads, and all of them drew their weapons and prepared for the fight to come.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Test

Chapter 5 – The Three-headed Beast

When the group entered the Base of the tower they were greeted by a humongous Dog-type monster immersed in an icy shell, and it wasn't about to let them pass without a fight.

"No mortals are allowed entry into this place. Begone with you!" The three headed monster stated.

"Whoa, the only talking dog I've seen was myself. Now if you were to be in a dog show I know that you'd seriously take the grand prize." Zell admitted

"How dare you, insolent mortal! None who've ever spoke that way of the great Cerberus lived beyond this point!" The dog barked from anger.

"So, what're you gonna do Fido? Lick us to death?" Trish added, making the dog more furious.

"Useless mortals! You all shall regret crossing me." Cerberus growled, making Sam, Clover and Britney shiver.

"Oh yeah? Then let's play puppy!" Alex retorted and approached Cerberus with Rebellion in hand.

"Zell, what's the plan?" Mary asked.

"Each pair target a specific head. It won't be able to focus on all three groups unless we stand like scarecrows, y'know?" Zell replied then directed the other girls of what to do next.

"Right, let's get this started!" Trish yelled and bolted toward the middle head of Cerberus with Alex closely behind her.

Zell, Sam and Mary went for the left head and Clover and Britney went for the right head. Sam, Clover and Britney used the full power of their lipsticksabers and changed the appearance of their weapons. Sam's saber was really long, it resembled Sephiroth's katana in length and was neon green; Clover's saber was normal length and was similar to that of sith knight's saber and she was able to shoot bursts of red lightning from her blade; Britney's saber was simply a neon blue version of the Buster Sword, except she was able to wield it with little effort.

Zell's trio was the first to break the dog's shield of ice. Zell and Sam rushed the dog with weapons in hand and crossed it's face swiftly and the shell had been shed. Zell motioned for Mary to fire off a Kalina missile at the head from afar and that caused a great amount of damage. Trish and Alex used a similar approach when it came to getting the shell off of the head, but instead of a rocket blasting into the demon, Alex hurled Trish at the head with full force. Clover and Britney used their accelerator earrings for speed and their jetpacks to stay airborne as they slashed their way past the demon's icy defenses. The groups repeated their strategies until one head remained. This was the more hostile head and it began to cast it's icy shell multiple times, making it very difficult to break through. Cerberus slammed his front paws onto the ground of the lobby of the Temen-Ni-Gru and frosted the entire ground and making the hunters, Trish and Mary, slide around uncontrollably. The spies all used their jetpacks and hovered above the floor. Cerberus took an advantage and began to inhale deeply several times, forcing Trish and Mary to move closer to him and high speeds. Alex and Zell reacted the fastest and did a nosedive toward their corresponding allies. Zell saved Mary, and Alex saved Trish from being dog food. Cerberus used this brief moment to slam his paws down once again, but this time it had knocked ice shards from the ceiling of the room, which caused further chaos in an advantage. During the chaos of the spies frantically trying to avoid becoming pin cushions Alex had lost control of her backpack and was sent into a crash course toward a wall. During her descent, Alex had just positioned herself so that Trish was in her arms and there would be no damage to Trish at all, and when Alex hit the wall and slid to the ground she and Trish were locked in what appeared to be a kiss. Trish got up slowly and pretended the kiss hadn't happened, despite the fact that she was as red as Zell's hair, as was Alex, who seemed to enjoy the accidental smooch between them. Zell hadn't paid any attention to any of the events, only until it was pointed out that Alex hit the ground, and even then it wasn't important because Alex quickly regained herself and took Trish in her arms and flew up again to continue the assault on Cerberus. The guardian shot several balls of condensed ice at the team, the team dodged the ice and the balls shattered behind them and froze the spies jetpacks and they all had fallen. Trish returned the favor of saving Alex by taking Alex in her arms and landing with a soft thud of her shoes, and she let Alex down to stand on her own feet, and while she did this the two sneaked another quick kiss to one another and enjoyed the feel of one another's lips. However the other spies hadn't had such luck, but they all did have decent reflexes and did a tuck-and-roll upon their landing on the ground to reduce their pain.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Alex yelled than dashed toward Cerberus with the Rebellion in hand, Zell, Trish and the other spies followed suit and jumped high into the air after Alex.

"Now girls, use the Quasi Slash technique!" Zell ordered and the girls all separated then flew into various directions and slashed Cerberus multiple times before the final head was scarred and the demon flew backward in defeat.

"You all… you all are not mere humans, are you?" The guardian asked.

"Who knows? I'm not quite sure my own self anymore." Alex replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We are the world's top class spies, there's nothing we can't do!" Clover added and Britney and Sam nodded with their arms crossed with approval.

"We are demon hunters and we are going to put an end to this place." Mary and Trish said simultaneously.

"Hmph. I'm just a being without a label. I'm just here to assist these young ladies." Zell sighed and approached the guardian.

"Nonetheless you all have proved your mettle; however only one of you may have my blessing. Choose who it will be and go forth." Cerberus stated proudly.

"I'll try it out. Give it here." Zell said and moved his hands to say 'bring it'.

"Very well." Cerberus agreed and turned into a bright blue light then moved toward Zell's hand.

"Hmm…what've got here?" Zell said with a smirk then the light turned into an odd type of nunchaku.

Zell waved the new weapon around and whipped it and showed his ability to use the nunchaku with great ease, but he didn't like it.

"Hmmm… here, Alex you take these." Zell frowned and tossed the weapon into Alex's hand. Then she tried to use the nunchaku and suddenly knew how to use them.

Alex's sudden prowess of the Cerberus weapon shocked everyone, including Trish and Zell.

"W-wow… that's kinda cool." Trish stated with a dreamy tone.

"Eh, it's not bad for a beginner." Zell shrugged trying to sound cool.

"It was cool and you know it Zell. Stop being jealous." Clover remarked

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying that her skills are good for a beginner." Zell retorted smoothly.

"Sure." Britney shrugged and shot a look at Zell that was less than approving.

"So guys, what's the plan now?" Alex asked, snapping the group back to what they had been discussing outside the tower.

"Hmmm… I guess we'll just have to go inside and get to the top of the place." Zell stated with some thought.

"Let's just figure out what there is to do inside okay guys?" Sam asked with a smile directed at Zell, who returned the smile slyly.

"Okay then. That's what we'll do. Let's go ladies." Zell agreed and led the girls into the Temen-Ni-Gru's frozen doors.

The group saw a huge spiral of stairs and landings when they entered the real base of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"So where do we start?" Britney and Mary spoke simultaneously.

"Let's head up there." Zell answered and pointed to an azure door several flights up.

"I wonder if we'll encounter the same types of monsters as the ones at WOOHP and that club." Clover mumbled to herself.

The group headed up the stairs and toward the door with little conversation, as the groups were together, Sam and Zell were holding each other with warm embraces, and Trish was holding Alex as if she were Dante himself, and Alex was holding Trish like she was the greatest thing in the world and they didn't want to let each other go, not for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6 The Circus Freaks

Chapter Six – The Circus Freaks

The group walked up to the Azure door and approached with caution of what may be on the other end, so Zell decided to go first and open the door. There he was greeted by the blue reapers. The group followed in after Zell, and once they heard the cry of the blue reapers and helped eradicate the minor threat with relative ease, which seemed suspicious, as the reapers faded with one wave of a blade, and when the spies were at WOOHP the reapers seemed immortal. Sam and Zell were the only two to recognize this, but disregarded that minor detail shortly thereafter. The group fought their way up a small flight of stairs and there they were greeted by a pair of blue double doors. The group headed in without hesitation, and ready for anything. Upon their entry into the new room which was fairly large and had two flights of stairs on each of its sides. Then several statues appeared and began to move and grow one eye and stood as if it were resembling a crab with six arms and spun it's bow-like hand around and launched blue and red energy at the group.

Mary and Trish were the first to be targeted and as a result Alex, Zell and Sam took the first defensive actions by slicing the energy into pieces. Mary cart wheeled to the side and fired off some shots at the archer Cyclops monsters. Clover and Britney jumped over some shots of the energy arrows and tried to rush the archers with some close combat, but missed when they had seen the speed of the archer monsters' agility. Sam lunged at a archer monster and pierced it with her S saber then threw it into another monster with a quick rotation, and destroyed it. The monster that was struck had been sent flying toward Britney and she sliced the statue in two before it buried an arrow into her skull. Clover jumped over Britney's shoulder and unleashed a wave of lightening at an incoming salvo of red arrows that flew at amazing speed, the lightening jolts shattered the arrows and Mary returned the favor to the monsters by firing her own salvo of mini missiles from the back end of the Kalina Ann and destroyed several arms from the monsters. Trish threw the Force Edge and cut through the remaining monsters, and allowed another wave of monsters, composed of the blue reapers, grey reapers, and the archer Cyclops. Zell and Alex jumped away from the group and ran up the walls to take on the archer Cyclops monsters, and that left the remaining spies and the hunters to take care of the reapers that appeared right in front of the team. Trish threw the Force Edge into a skyward blue reaper and Clover unleashed lightening into it and it burst into pieces, then Trish jumped to recover the Force Edge, then she plummeted herself downward and sliced another reaper in two. Mary pitched a grenade onto a grey reaper's mouth and blew it to smithereens, then fired the grappling blade into another blue reaper and yanked the rope, forcing the reaper to fly toward her. Mary motioned for Sam to finish it off, so Sam thrust her S saber through the center of it's body, and freeing the Kalina Ann's grappling knife and Mary reeled it in. Alex and Zell were taking turns on the archer Cyclopes and Alex was the one who launched them up to Zell. Alex sent them skyward and Zell plummeted them down back to Alex, as though they were playing catch, and they would go on to the next one when the current one shattered. When Zell destroyed the last Archer Cyclops the red door at the top of the stairs made a sound, as if it had just unlocked itself. Thus, Zell led the group to yet another riddled room of mischief. This room; however, was filled with unmoving statues. It also had a wheel on a nearby wall.

"Huh? What do we do here?" Alex asked, slightly disappointed that there was no more fighting to do.

"Does it have something to do with the statues?" Mary inquired with a thoughtful pose.

"Perhaps… no it wouldn't work, would it?" Sam asked herself then walked over to the wheel and attacked it several times and fully lit the torches on it, causing the platform to vibrate and shift upward then fall back down with a hard thud.

"Sammy, what did you just do?" Clover asked surprised at the rumbling of the platform.

"I just hit this thing here." Sam replied and pointed at the glowing wheel.

"Hmm… Girls clear the statues from the platform. I hope my theory is correct again." Zell stated then destroyed one of the statues.

Clover, Britney, Alex, Trish, and Mary each destroyed a statue and then looked around to see if there were any more to break, but quickly noticed that there were none.

"Okay, all of you get on the platform, and if none of you have been hitting the burger shacks then this should take us to the upper level." Zell joked and began to strike the wheel that Sam had hit moments earlier.

The wheel began to glow wildly and suddenly the platform began to escalate, causing the girls to stumble and fall onto their butts.

"Well it's working so far. But I've gotta get on it before it goes too high." Zell laughed at the girls due to the looks on their faces when their butts hit the hard platform, then quickly regained his composure and ran toward the platform. He jumped and barely missed the platform, then tumbled into the wall, hitting his head. Holding his head he jumped off of the wall and escalated high enough to land on the rising platform, and was greeted by some sour faces.

"What were you laughing at?" Sam asked, gently stroking her bottom as she stood up.

"Nothing, nothing." Zell replied casually then shot a quick peek at Sam's body, which he hadn't noticed before.

"Sure, okay. Don't do that again, they'll kill you, and I won't be able to stop them." Sam teased as she moved closer to Zell and embraced his neck.

"Alex, are you alright?" Trish whispered into Alex's ear.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you?" Alex replied, and began to creep toward Trish.

"I'm okay, but shouldn't we be worried about that right now?" Trish said back, then helped Alex stand up, then she pointed to the horde of reapers falling from the sky.

"Zell, Sam get ready!" Alex called out, causing Zell and Sam to look up and get their weapons ready. The others heeded the warning as well, and got into the ready as well.

Sam hopped onto Zell's outstretched arm and he hurled her into the incoming swarm of reapers. Alex and Trish followed suit, as Alex was hurled upward by Trish while Mary provided cover fire from the platform. Britney and Clover flew up to assist their friends, and Zell and Trish stayed on the platform to secure Mary's safety, as several reapers landed onto the platform. Alex, Sam, Clover, and Britney continued upward steadily as they sliced and diced a majority of the reapers, and Mary picked up some of the slack by blowing some of the reapers to pieces with the Kalina Ann missiles and the mini salvos that the Kalina fired. Trish took Mary's left, and Zell covered her right, and they left some space just in case she needed to move to avoid a diving attack. Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney made excellent usage of their bushido training, as they all had tons of reapers to kill this was the most effective way of doing it. Alex and Clover criss-crossed multiple rows of reapers and they burst into sand instantly. Sam and Britney used the cyclone style of the bushido and rapidly circled a group of descending reapers and tore them all to shreds. Of course while doing all of this some reapers did slip through, so Mary took care of them with a nice juggling then fiery burst from the Kalina Ann, and even after this defense some still managed to get onto the platform, so the last line, Zell and Trish, made their moves. Zell kicked a green reaper upward a little then he distorted it with a double spin move, where he slashed diagonally downward, then rotated and slashed diagonally upward, causing the green reaper to shatter. Trish upward slashed another green reaper, then threw the Force Edge and lodged it in the reaper's body, then jump kicked the sword through the body of the reaper and shattered it with little effort. After a matter of moments they group was at the top o the lift. There they were greeted by more green reapers and spotted a green door just beyond the three rows of reapers.

"There's the door we need! Fight through!" Zell blared with Wolf Tail in hand, and charged into the crowd of reapers.

Mary, Clover, Trish, Alex, Sam, and Britney followed almost instantly and quickly broke into groups of two. It was Sam and Zell; Clover, Britney and Mary; and lastly Trish and Alex. Sam and Zell cross slashed the first row of green reapers, sending two waves of energy tearing across the room. Trish and Alex cleaned up with an attack similar to the one that Sam and Zell used, only it was using rapid thrusts and samurai style speed slashes and when the after effects kicked in the green reapers that were attacked by Trish and Alex burst into waves of yellow energy. Britney and Clover unleashed the full power of the S sabers and released two huge crescent waves of red and blue energy, tearing through the majority of the remainder of the reapers. Mary finished with Clover, flying into the air and the two of them fired off rounds and wiped the remaining reapers into oblivion with a huge cloud of sand. When it all cleared, the two girls walked up to the green door with the rest of the group.

"Nice shooting, Clover." Mary complimented with a smile.

"Um, thanks. That was my first time with an actual gun." Clover replied, slightly blushing.

"Really? I could kinda tell with the way you handled the guns." Mary said, then wrapped an arm around Clover's slender figure.

"S-so… um, could you show me the right way to use them?" Clover asked, blushing more.

"Hmmm…I don't see why I shouldn't. Here, show me how you hold it." Mary replied with a small, but enthusiastic smile, as she gave Clover an empty handgun.

"…Like this, right?" Clover muttered nervously, holding the weapon slightly downward and crooked.

"No, no… It's like this. Here let me show you what I mean." Mary said then moved behind Clover's figure to realize that she was one inch taller than Clover, and help Clover to hold the gun correctly.

"Oh, I see now. So like this?" Clover asked in a pleased and excited manner, holding the weapon more straight and with both hands to steady her aim.

"Yes, that's it. You've got it now." Mary smiled gleefully and let a small giggle escape her lips, causing the whole team to stop and see what was going on.

"S-so guys, do you all have any idea of what we'll be facing in the next room?" Clover asked with a blush trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed Mary's body touching against her own.

"Hopefully nothing. I don't detect any of the reapers at least." Zell replied with a deep sigh, which seemed to catch Sam's attention.

"I have yet to sense their presence either. So let's hope that we can get a small break." Trish added slowly placing her blade on her back.

"Hey, guys, let's take a break for a bit. This area's clear, so we'll be safe for a while, right?" Britney asked between breaths as she ran to stop the group from advancing any further.

"Hmmm… what say you all?" Zell asked with his eyes closed and arms crossed as if he was trying to formulate a plan.

"I think we could all use the rest." Clover stated with a hand high in the air.

"A little rest shouldn't hurt anybody, don't you all agree?" Alex chimed in and moved closer to Trish who was resting on the stairs.

"Yeah, Zell. You and Alex need it the most." Sam added as she wrapped her arms around Zell's waist from behind him, discovering that she was a bit smaller than her newfound crush.

"Besides, Vergil already knows that we're coming for him. He wouldn't waste his energy killing normal humans, would he?" Trish asked, she didn't really know Vergil personally.

"According to Dante, he wouldn't unless he was certain that it would bring us out of hiding and it'll give us more drive to beat him." Alex replied and sighed, then there was a long silence.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Clover asked shocked at the explanation.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Alex stated with one more sigh and sat a bit away from Trish.

"Alex, are you okay?" Trish asked, then sat next to Alex and Alex leaned her head on Trish's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Alex replied dryly, with her eyes closed.

"Zell, maybe we should stop and rest for a while." Trish, Mary, Clover, Britney and Sam stated, almost simultaneously.

"O-okay. Yeah, I don't see why we can't stop for a moment." Zell stated kindly then sat at a nearby set of stairs with Sam at his side.

After several long minutes of warm embraces and silent, but caring gestures toward one another they decided that it was time to head forward. They proceeded to the next area, which was a yellow doorway. The group was greeted by a very narrow passage of stairs on the other side of the door. The girls followed Zell cautiously across the stairway and when they got in the middle of the stairs, the stairs collapsed. Alex, Sam, Clover, and Britney activated their jetpack backpacks and hovered over the area where the stairs had just fallen, in shock of what happened. Sam, and Alex flew downward toward the rest of the group, as Clover and Britney followed, and were greeted by their friends battling some red and white reapers. The girls quickly prevented an aerial ambush as they all took out their S sabers and deflected the red crescent flames that were hurled toward the hunters and Zell.

"What took you all so long?" Zell joked as he kicked a reaper into a wall and it burst into blood.

"We forgot you all didn't have gadgets like us, so we came to make sure you all didn't die on us." Britney replied in an equally joking manner then tackled a reaper into a gate then filled it with the beam of her weapon.

"Good, at least you aren't as thoughtless as I had thought." Zell mumbled and stomped an incoming reaper's skull into the wet floor beneath him.

The girls rid the small basement type room of the new reapers then were shown a blinding light that seemed to serve as a portal, as it wasn't any other way out the room but up, and didn't have enough juice to make multiple trips or any trips that exceeded the weight limit of the jetpacks.

"Everybody grab a hand. I'm not too trusting of lights that appear out of nowhere, so just to be safe we pair up." Zell instructed then took Sam's hand. Alex followed suit with Trish, and Mary with both Clover and Britney, then the groups each went into the light one at a time. They all appeared at the entrance from the yellow door again and walked to the now open giant red double doors that were to the right of the yellow entrance.

The group was surprised to find that there was seemingly nothing in the room except a dozen holes coming from the walls.

" That's it? I was hoping for a way out of this creepy place!" Clover whined and plopped onto the ground of the long curved corridor.

"Huh… I'd thought there'd be some monster around…" Zell glanced around quickly sizing his surroundings.

There was a long silence, then it was followed by a blood curdling screech. The sound dropped all to their knees and covering their ears in pain. Alex stood up and realized that something big was coming. She grabbed Trish and Zell, the strongest two, and helped them stand with great effort on her part, but almost immediately dropped them when the screech stopped and a giant bug appeared, surging with purple electricity.

"Uh-oh…" Alex stammered as she caught sight of the gigapede monster.

"W-what is that thing!" Clover cried out in fear.

"That's… no… It can't be…" Mary gasped as she caught sight of the giant bug like creature.

"Damn… not again…" Zell fumed, then cracked the ground with a powerful punch that shook the entire ground, the he stood up with little noticeable effort and helped the other spies get up.

Britney, Mary and Clover stationed up side-by-side and awaited Zell's next command. However there was no next command. The five girls all gasped when they saw what he was holding – Sam, in his arms and he said nothing as the gigapede soared overhead and into the hole beneath the entrance of the room.

"Looks like you all will be taking this one." Zell smirked darkly.

"What do you mean?" Britney asked, staring at her friend in his arms.

"You don't need me to take out the overgrown pest. Sam is still unstable, and very vulnerable to the effects of the Z gene. We can't take a risk on this one. I'll sit this one out and try to treat Sam." Zell explained as though someone was going to die. Then he found a place underneath a pillar where he was able to try to wake her up.

"I'm leading this time. Move out, and find a way to get onto that thing. When you do, attack like crazy." Alex explained, then the gigapede flew out from the hole beneath the entrance, where the girls were.

Alex and Trish jumped onto the gigapede's back, Mary ran along the side and supported with a little fire of her own, and Britney and Clover flew on the sides and attacked with all of their might.

Zell was near the opposite side of the battle and tried to make sure that the Z gene hadn't killed Sam just yet, as the power weakens the immune system of the person, and they undergo change like puberty. Zell had figured the gloves that he'd given Sam would be enough, but it was a slight miscalculation on his part.

Alex and Trish slashed the body of the gigapede, causing it to decay and when one section was dark brown and green, they jumped to the next small section of the body that wasn't already being destroyed by Clover and Britney. Clover and Britney were slashing opposite sides of the monster in order to get it to fall, but only ended up doing the same thing s Alex and Trish, except it was going from the sides. Mary got the easiest part, as she didn't really have to move from her location. Her Kalina Ann fired off some homing rounds that dealt massive damage and gradually began to slow the large monster.

Zell was having little luck in determining the status of Sam's Z gene, as he had none of his usual equipment, but was able to wake her up. He tried calling her name, shaking her, calling her name again, shaking her more frantically, tickling her, and finally he kissed her. The kiss woke her up, as if it were taken straight out of a fairy tale, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the kiss, even if it was one sided, but she was alive, so his mission wasn't failed just yet.

At the same time, the other girls had finally taken down the gigapede and found Zell and Sam once again, and like the other tomes, they were whispering to each other. Britney crept over and cleared her throat loudly which surprised Sam, and she nearly fell over Zell.

"Are you two lovebirds ready? We've taken care of the threat." Trish asked with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Yeah, so where is the—" Zell began to ask, but was stopped by the sudden appearance of another portal.

"Sam, Clover, Mary, Britney you all stay here. We'll go check things out here." Zell instructed.

"I want to go with you all. I have to be certain that my father's dead." Mary stated defiantly.

"Okay, but don't die on us okay?" Zell retorted carelessly, then led the four through the portal.

On the other side of the portal was a pale man in a purple jester's costume laughing in the same tone that The Joker uses, causing Mary to freeze in shock of what she was seeing. Trish and Zell noticed Mary's reaction and assumed that the jester was her father.

"N-no… I-I killed you…" Mary mumbled in a frightened tone.

"Come now Mary, if you think that then you'll just have to suffer a spanking from daddy later! Jester's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the butt…?" Jester replied then was interrupted by Alex.

"Oh, brother… Don't tell me that we have to fight a freak like you." Alex sighed and pulled out the Ebony and Ivory handguns from the rear holster and fired at Jester.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Come now Alexandra, I've been watching you, and I know that if you had any of the skills that the devil-boy inside you had, then I would've been Swiss cheese by now." Jester laughed like the Joker as he dodged the bullets with blinding speed.

"N-no… NOOOOOOO! This isn't happening! You're supposed to be dead! I killed you, I know I did. You died at my feet! You can't be here… you just can't…" Mary cried out then, in tears of the painful memory, and in pain of what he did to his wife, swung the bladed portion of the Kalina Ann at Jester with relative ease, and after several attempts she torn a piece of his outfit and it fell to the ground.

"OOOOoooooohhhhh… Well, well Mary. It looks like you'll provide more of a challenge this time, no?" Jester asked as he stared at the cloth on the floor, then spun around and appeared next to Mary with a blade in each hand, one black with a snake engraved on it in the left, and the other silver with a piranha-like handle in the right.

"Not today you circus reject!" Alex stated then appeared with the Rebellion in hand, near his neck on one side.

"If anybody's falling today it's you!" Trish added from the opposite side with the Force Edge pointed at his neck.

"So be a good freak and die quietly." Zell appeared to Mary's right and had his Tournesol weapon, which was the golden blade, in a similar fashion pointed at Jester's neck, but his was more into his neck, causing purple blood to escape the pale blue neck of the demon.

"Oh, poopy… Looks like you lose this round!" Jester cackled then burst into dust and appeared outside of the circle and kicked Trish into Alex.

"So it begins…" Zell huffed silently and charged at Jester with speed rivaling that of Sonic the Hedgehog.

The two were locked in an intense game of push, as Zell and Jester were using their weapons to force the other back. Zell, who was using only one sword had to move faster, as Jester had two blades out. Zell and jester clashed blades with such ferocity that the sound echoed throughout the room, and even to where the other spies were. Suddenly, Zell was caught in a recoil and couldn't regain his momentum, then Alex and Trish joined the battle. The two girls deflected the two blades and forced Jester into the air, then Mary bombarded Jester with a salvo of missiles from the Kalina Ann's rear and frontal sides, each impact adding to the enormous explosion from the one prior. Zell and Alex added to the damage with some support fire from their guns(Gunblade for Zell). Then as the smoke cleared the jester stood there with the carnal smile on his face, as if from some twisted satisfaction then said with the voice of Arkham, Mary's father.

"My, my… looks as if my little Mary has finally grown strong. I'm very proud of you. Even if I was irrational in my actions of that life I still cared for you… After all… I AM your father…" The figure waved his hand, then patted his butt at the group and exploded into confetti, thus leaving the two swords behind.

"Are you okay, Mary?" Zell asked as he approached his new comrade who was sitting down on the ground crying.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay. Look what he left you two…" Mary replied and pointed at the two Devil's Arms: Merciless, and Alastor.

"Hmm. At least we get a reward." Zell joked and pulled the Merciless from the face engraved in the center of the room.

"Yeah, but something's kinda not right here though…" Alex stated then approached the Alastor.

The Alastor had charged at Alex, but thanks to her reflexes she managed to avoid any life threatening damages, except she was missing her left forearm. This sudden occurrence shocked the team, at least all who saw it, and suddenly Dante released a seal on Alex's body and she was glowing with a yellow aura and appeared as a yellow female version of Sparda. At that very moment, the Force Edge that Trish was holding, morphed into a new and more powerful weapon; the Sparda. When Alex reverted from her demon form she collapsed and her missing arm was replaced with a yellow arm that had a very pale blue fingers and palm and very sharp nails on it. Her spy suit had become a long yellow trench coat with a black piece of leather covering the breast area. And to add more change, the Rebellion had disappeared and in its place was the Red Queen, and on her hip was a large revolver that was recognized by Trish as the Blue Rose revolver.

"Now how did Dante manage to do that?" Trish mumbled is slight surprise at the new arsenal of weapons that Alex possessed.

"We'll worry about that after she wakes up. Lot's go. There's the way out." Zell said and grabbed Alex, careful not to bring any blades to any skin and headed toward the portal, only to find out that the spies were being attacked by bloodgoyles. Trish, Mary and the other spies broke out into groups to reduce the damages total, and the girls with blade-type weapons slashed the bloodgoyles in two only to find out that they multiplied when cut, so Mary blew the goyles into stone, where the spies finished them off with relative ease afterward. Then after all of the bloodygoyles were gone an object fell from the sky and was picked up by Sam.

"What's that Sammy?" Clover asked as she saw Sam examining the round object.

"It's something that goes into a gate or something…" Sam replied slowly, unsure of what she was holding.

"Looks like the thing that goes into the nailed up gate we saw in the room before." Mary added, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong Mary?" Clover asked and approached her new friend.

"Nothing… I-it's nothing. I'll be fine. C'mon we have to keep going." Mary replied softly.

After a bit of scouting ahead by Zell and Sam, Alex shot up with a jolt and smacked lips with Trish who was looking over her while the rest of the group recuperated and planned their next move. Luckily for the two girls, there was no one around to catch sigh of what they were doing, as Alex was a bit afraid of what her three best friends would think if they found out, but then she was hit with a thought:_ Why would they judge me? We've been friends for all of this time… they wouldn't judge me… would they?_ The thought was quickly released from her mind as she shared yet another passionate moment with Trish. Within the next few minutes Zell returned with Sam, who seemed to be going through the most trouble due to the Z gene's activity. This also meant that she would begin to get a significant amount of attention from Zell now, which she did want. The group was getting closer as friends and more, but the next encounter was going to be one that they may regret.

"Lord Vergil, I come with the news of the whereabouts of Dante…" Spoke a figure in a well fitting black suit.

"Well, then I suspect that he, or she, will have already been to battle Cerberus, and made it in unscathed." Vergil stated with a chilling enthusiasm.

"Yes sire. I have determined that Dante's reborn self is in fact female. And I happen to be an old rival of hers, and a former lover of one of her friends." The Suited figure added as he and Vergil stared over the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru and out toward the WOOHP building as it was being engulfed by the darkness of the night.

"So tell me about this girl who you claim has my brother's power. I want sufficient details of your encounters with them, and what their weaknesses may be." Vergil demanded in the emotionless cool demeanor that he knew so well.

"Yes, now where to start? Oh yes, I was an agent in their organization, as an intelligence agent, then I made a name for myself by utilizing their technology, and as a result I befriended the red headed girl whose name is Sam and had acquired me as a boyfriend at one point, but then I turned her loose as it wasn't enough for me and broke her heart, and as for the one who has Dante's power… She is more athletic and she has a knack for sports and seems to have an astonishing speed and strength parameter. This girl's name is Alex and is the youngest of the team of three. I warn you though sir, they have a type of bond that makes them almost inseparable." The Suit explained with a stern and dark tone.

"Hmmm… that is enough info. Now I want you to find them within the tower Scam, and disorient them to the best of you ability. And use this." Vergil ordered and gave Scam a pendant that glowed with a white aura.

"Yes Sire. I shall not fail you." Tim Scam stated with a bow, then took the pendant and disappeared into a dark portal into the ground.

After relaying the message to the remainder of the team, Zell decided that it was time for them to cross the hidden stairwell to the heavily nailed large coffin, which housed a component to place that spherical object that the group found. They left the gigapede's lair and walked into the previous room. Zell and Alex had led the way to the other side with their team and as they took the hands of their team and walked across the invisible path which rippled each time someone took a step on the path. The ripples formed and appeared to look like puddles of blood. The only person who noticed this was Sam, although she said nothing about it.

"Okay, put the item in the opening." Zell stated and stood back to watch.

"Alright…" Sam said then reluctantly placed they Soul of Steel into the opening in the large coffin.

The coffin had began to open and revealed a door, and in it was Tim Scam. The sight of him made Sam shiver and made Britney, Clover, and Alex red with fury. Zell, Mary, and Trish were confused as to why they reacted the way they did.

"What's the matter girls?" Scam asked with a dark smile on his face.

"Don't take that tone with us, you bastard!" Clover snarled, suddenly furious and her S saber was emanating red sparks of lightening.

"What? That's how you greet an old friend?" Scam asked deviously, and then he held out a pendant.

"You aren't one of us, so back off!" Alex yelled, and her new arm began to glow.

"What's going on Sam?" Zell asked, watching the scene grow more intense by the second, he could smell the fear and uneasiness coming from Sam.

"Oh, I've never told anyone this, and I hope that I never will have to again, but that guy was an old boyfriend. He used me to try to get to WOOHP…" Sam replied, her voice breaking with each word as she recalled the broken relationship.

"You don't have to remember that. I'll gladly put out of your misery, my dear." Scam stated darkly then began to step toward Sam.

"No, you won't be doing anything to her!" Britney jumped in front of both Sam and Zell, blocking Sam's view of Tim Scam.

"I'll never be just a memory to her. Shall I reveal to you all her final words to me?" Scam replied darkly, relishing this opportunity to destroy something that was becoming dear to Sam.

"What's that thing?" Mary asked noticing the white pendant.

"This is a little device I was given by Lord Vergil. It shows me the deepest memories of the person I'm thinking of. And I'm thinking of a certain red headed girl that seems to have been getting attached to a certain dog in the area." Scam explained casually as he eyed the pendant in his hand.

"Don't believe it. It's just a bunch of lies!" Sam cried and kneeled down onto the ground and dreaded what happened next.

The group was engulfed in a strange light and they were shown an image of Sam and she was talking to Tim Scam on the WOOHP heliport. She was in tears of the events that led to him being arrested and her disbelief that he had committed the crimes and said all of the things he did with a straight, emotionless face. Then he'd told her the reason he faked the love they shared and then the display was over after Sam said that she'd never love another guy again. This display amused Tim Scam, as it was going as he'd hoped. Zell stood there in shock of what he'd just seen, and now he smelled more fear on Sam's person. She drooped over herself and was nearly in a fetal position on the ground. She was becoming an emotional wreck.

"Hmph… She won't admit it now but she used to love me with a passion, but that's gone now." Scam smirked and stepped toward Sam.

"You will not lay a finger on our Sammy!" Alex yelled with the Alastor sword in her demonic hand, she was to the right of Sam.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through us." Britney added coolly with her S saber at max power crossing Alex's Alastor sword, she was to the left of Sam.

"But you won't even get a chance to touch us either." Clover added as she stood in front of the two criss-crossing blades with her S saber in her hand and at full power as well.

"Oh you girls…" Scam giggled evilly then out of the pendant came a giant red sword that resembled a bloodgoyle. He took the sword and swung it and knocked the three girls out of the way and walked toward Sam.

The three girls quickly recovered and charged at Scam, but he defended with the enormous weapon with relative ease and held the girls at bay.

"Zell, kill Scam! He wants to kill Sam!" Clover yelled snapping Zell out of his shock.

"Make him pay for what he did to her. We aren't strong enough to even crack this." Alex added with a loud grunt. Then as if he had sneezed, the three girls were flung out of the way yet again, but this time they all hit the wall and were knocked out.

"Zell, do you believe what I've shown you? Or do you believe those insolent girls?" Scam asked with a dark toothy grin.

"Um… I-I don't know…" Zell responded with a hollow tone, as if his heart had been pulled from the nerves and held his head down.

"Not good. You should have learned to trust you elders by now kid." Scam grimly spoke and held up the Bloodgoyle blade high above his head and brought it down with enormous force over Sam.

The blade was shattered by Zell when Sam let out a loud scream, breaking him from his trance. The night was completely visible from the area that the group was and there was a full moon this night. Thus Zell's fully fledged wolf form was exposed to Trish, Mary, and Sam.

"You aren't goint to lay a sinlge finger on her. Not even on a strand of her hair." Zell growled as he stood on his hind legs, thus revealing a long, puffy, silvery wolf tail coming from his in between his back pockets, razor sharp wolf claws from his gloves, and metallic red fur highlights on his head of silver and black.

"So the rumors were right…" Scam gasped and was gripped by the neck inside of Zell's crushing grip.

"Zell, stop!" Sam called out, stunning the newly awakened beast.

"Why are you calling off your attack dog Samantha? Ate your feeble emotions clouding your judgment again?" Scam mocked, trying to pry himself of Zell's powerful claws. Then, as if on hnting instinct, Zell tightened his grip, crushing Scam's windpipe.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled again, screaming as loud as her lungs would allow.

Finally, Zell dropped Scam to the ground and he fell with a loud thud and his body lay limp on the ground. Zell pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to Trish and gestured toward the three unconscious girls. Trish caught the small white item and rushed over to aid her new comrades and wake them again. She started with Clover, then to Britney, and lastly to her unofficial lover, Alex. Sam slowly walked over to Scam's limp body and examined it carefully, then checked for a pulse in multiple areas. Zell punched his fist into his other hand and reverted to his human self, emitting a red aura due to the magnitude of his transformation ant stayed quiet during the entire time. Sam turned to face Zell after she confirmed that Scam was truly and fully dead.

"…" Zell sighed and turned away, unsure of what to believe from the recent events.

"I-I'm…sorry…" Sam said quietly as Zell turned away from her, as if her actions disgusted him, which they did.

"Trish, are they coming to?" Zell asked as he passed Trish and stopped in front of the newly opened gateway.

"Yeah. They should be alright in a few minutes." Trish replied with slight enthusiasm, as she was walking Alex to a more stable part of the room.

"Alright. Then I'm going to scout ahead while they rest. I have to blow off some steam…" Zell stated then walked off into the next chamber without a word. There he was greeted by two bodies, one blue and the other red. They stopped Zell from going an further.

"Brother, look! We've another guest!" Blue said happily.

"Yes, I see. But how should we entertain him?" Red asked, confused.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Blue stated with disappointment.

"Ugh, will you two cut that out!" Zell blared, "That's really annoying!"

"Oh no, our guest is furious." Blue said with a gasp.

"Brother, what is furious?" asked Red.

"…" Blue replied then was interrupted by Zell.

"Hey! Listen, your guest wants to get through!" Zell yelled and pointed at the doors the two were guarding.

Suddenly and without a word, the two took off their heads and jumped off their posts and onto the ground on the other side of the room.

"Hmph, too bad for you, I just had bad moment, and now you two are going to be my anger relief." Zell stated as he pulled out two swords.

The two bodies had taken their heads and turned them into swords and charged at Zell, who simply jumped over both of them and slashed their backs and severed the arm of the blue body, then kicked the red body into the wall on the opposite wall and cratered it. The girls on the other side of the gate only heard the thuds and couldn't get through as the gates were closed. Zell finished the blue body with a hard combo of 75 rush hits ending with a burst of fire that resembled a nuclear explosion. Yet again, the girls head the impact on the other side of the wall and Sam began to get worried, like when Zell had choked Tim Scam before her very eyes. When the red body came back it realized the blue body was gone, so the red body summoned the blue sword and thus began the clash of the dual wielders.

Zell and the red body attacked each other and deflected the other's attacks and sent waves of fire and wind at each other, skidding across the room and dashing at the opponent with amazing speeds. Zell had grown tired of playing with the red body, so he used his special ability. He stopped time and delivered 100 critical blows to the red body then nuked it with another huge blast of fire, and the body disappeared and the two swords landed in the middle of the area and they began to talk.

"Brother, why does it take so long for us to find those who can surpass us?" The red head said.

"I do not know the answer to that, but I can say that I'm quite pleased that we have met such a capable wielder." Replied the blue head.

"So would you take us along with you?" Both heads asked.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. Not more talking okay?" Zell answered bluntly then took the two swords of fire and wind and placed them on his back, then the doors on both sides grinded loudly and opened.

Sam was the first one in the room and she jumped onto Zell's back with tears in her eyes. Zell said nothing, he just scoffed and folded his arms. The other girls walked in and asked one question: "Where do we go next?" all in unison. The girls asked then suddenly go quiet when Sam thudded hard onto the round.

"You have some explaining to do…" Zell stated with the red Gunblade pointing at Sam's face. They all knew he meant business.

"Zell, does she really have to go through with that? It was painful enough when it was brought up just now." Clover interjected, and moved the blade from her friend's face.

"Please, Zell. Don't make me have to go through that again… I can't stand that guy, and I'm mad that I was a fool to let him trick me that way. I'm sorry. Please, I'm saying this because I love you." Sam's eyes sparkled with tears as she spoke the last three words. Zell almost dropped his sword in amazement and slowly kneeled down and gave her and apologetic hug, and she returned it.

"I love you too, Sam…" Zell whispered in her ear as their tears dropped onto each other's shoulders.

After a brief amount of time, the two released each other and stood up and Sam had a genuinely content smile at Zell then the two led the rest of the group deeper into the tower.


	7. Chapter 7 The Doppleganger

Chapter - 7 Doppleganger

The group proceeded into the next room through thr red double doors from the room where Zell battled the guardiabs of the chamber, Agni&Rudra. When the group proceeded up the stairs they had seen a statue with three spherical slots, then the group proceeded to the next room, and in the next room there were three chambers, each one with a pedestal of a different color from the last. The three colors were red, blue, and green. The blue chamber was the chamber of wisdom, which Zell, Britney and Sam went to do; the green chamber was the chamber of skill, which Mary and Clover went to do; the final chamber was the chamber of technique, which Trish and Alex decided to do. The chamber of wisdom was a maze in which the three tried to navigate their way through to the other side and obtain the artifact that was needed to proceed further.

Zell, Sam and Britney initally decided to split up, as it would be the fastest way to get the Essence of Intellect. However, after taking a wrong turn in the maze they were attacked by reapers, the usual set, and they were plenty in numbers and were not going down as easily as the ones before. These reapers were faster and more powerful, but they were still no match for Sam, Zell and Britney. The group of reapers appeared from behind the group and thrust their handles into the backs of the team and sent the team colliding into each other. Sam collided with Zell, which was similar to running head-on into a brick wall due to his genetic makeup. Then Zell staggered backward and was skidded forward by Britney, as she was spiraled into Zell's back and he was tripped by a reaper who was laying on the ground. Sam used the momentum of the impact with Zell to dart toward an attacking reaper, and tackled it into the nearest wall, then she pulled out her S saber and rapidly slashed the reaper and sent sand burtsing everywhere. Britney used a similar method of quickly gaining speed and she ran at an incoming reaper and jumped on top of the reaper and used it as a board and spun on it and pulled out her weapon, powered it to full power and spiraled into what seemed to be a cyclone and sliced quite a few of the reapers in two. Zell rolled onto his side after seeing a scythe plummeting toward his head and flipped forward, delivering an axe kick in the process, planting the reaper into the cement of the room. He transformed into his half wolf form, which only exposed the ears and tail of his wolf self, and began to ravage the sudden group of reapers that managed to materialize right in his face. Sam and Britney were in opposite corners, and when they caught sight of what was going on in the center of the room, they both triggered their jetpack backpacks and flew into the impending chaos that erupted. The two girls diced multiple reapers and Zell let out a howl that emitted soundwaves from his mouth and shattered an entire row of the reapers. Sam and Britney maxed the power of their S sabers and unleashed a huge X shaped wave, then Zell followed their attack with one of his own using the newly acquired Agni&Rudra swords, and he sent an X shaped wave of fire and air immediately following the two spies' wave, emptying the room of the reapers and headed through to find the item on the other side of the next room. In the room was the item, Essence of Intellect, Sam grabbed the metal sphere and handed it to Zell. Britney stayed in the background, as the two exchanged looks of lovers. Although Zell didn't get the explaination that he'd wanted, he still got the girl that he wanted; Sam, on the other hand felt as though she could trust Zell, and she was at ease when he was around. She somehow wanted to be with him, and have him by her side, and he returned these feelings, but then again so did all of the other pairs of teammates, except for Britney, she was the only one who was alone there. Sam tried to apologize to Zell for the earlier events, but he simply put one finger over her soft lips, and then the two kissed a nice apologetic type of kiss, and Britney just stared at Sam with envy. After the kiss between them they decided to return to the chamber and wait for the others to get done with their trials.

Mary and Clover's test was more direct; get to the other side without getting impaled by the rows if javelins coming from the holes in the walls, celing, and floor.

"We can do this, Mary. Here, hold my hands. I'll fly us over there." Clover said enthusiastically.

"No, Clover. It's alright. I'll just wait here for you. I know I can't do this, so I'll just support you from here." Mary smiled and gave Clover a brief, friendly peck on the cheek, and Clover returned the favor and both were blushing furiously, but Clover slapped herself and regained her focus and flew toward the other end of the tunnel and the javelins began to appear and move toward Clover at the same speed she was going towards them.

Clover flew and turned and barrel rolled out of one sets way and adjusted herself as if she was doing a pole vault to dodge the next row, which was coming up from the next row of spears came from the left and Clover elegantly twirled to avoid becoming swiss cheese. Several fancy evasive maneuvers later, Clover obtained the item and turned around just in time to duck and avoid an incoming scythe, then she suddenly heard a missile coming her way.

"Clover, look out!" Mary yelled from the other side of the corridor and as if on cue the reaper exploded and Clover rolled out of the way and grabbed her S saber and shot lightening at several airborne reapers.

The two fought through all reapers, tearing them apart with bullets and lightening alike, until they were back to back; however at the same time, they were surrounded by a humongus horde of bloodgoyles, all with killing intent in their eyes. Clover stopped and stared down one bloodgoyle as it was right in her face, unflintching, much like she was. Mary was fearlessly doing the same thing, except the two girls had each others' hands as they stood back to back, then with one swift motion, Clover spun Mary around with astounding strength, and blasted the circle of bloodgoyles into all directions, then the goyles screeched loudly and bolted toward the two females. Mary stepped forward calmly and held her Kalina Ann, and Clover stood by her side and attatched the Accelerator Earrings, both of them, onto the back of the Kalina, and Mary rapid fired twenty-seven missiles, then shifted to the smaller mini salvos and fired off multiple bursts of them causing significant damage to the goyles, then Clover activated her bungee belt and reeled a stoned goyle in, and whipped it into an incoming wad of bloodgoyles blowing them into tiny splotches of blood. Mary flipped off of Clover's back and into mid-air and rotated the Kalina Ann rapidly around her waist and blew the remaining bloodgoyles to bits and shattering the stoned one that flew into the wall. After a brief survalance of the area Mary hoisted the Kalina Ann back onto her back and approached Clover with a gleeful smile. Clover returned the smile, and after a second of staring into the others' eyes, the two slowly got closer and finally their lips touched, first slowly and gently then the two embraced each other with immense passion. They kissed for nearly a minute, and unaware that they were even kissing, then stopped for air and then began to blush and reluctantly looked at each other.

"S-So should we head back now, or wait a few minutes?" Clover stammered slightly nervous of the act she had just committed.

"I think we can sit here for a few more moments." Mary said slyly as she sat down on a stone thay had once been a part of the walls.

"Well, then I suppose we could... for a minute, I guess..." Clover replied lowly with her head pointed at the ground as she crept over to where Mary was sitting, and sat next to her, and placed her hand on Mary's thigh. The two sat and stared into each other's eyes like that for a few moments and began to talk and try to get to know each other, and Mary explained the reason she was upset from before as well.

Alex and Trish were required to do the most work, as they were the two who had to fight reapers upon entry into their test. When the blue reapers appeared, Alex and Trish immediately split up jumped onto the heads of several reapers, and noticed the mysterious wheel-like object they had encountered earlier in the room with all the statues and the elevator platform. So the two decided to do the same thing Zell had done, light the wheels, as it seemed it was the only logical thing to do. The two ran toward the wheel that was closest to them and struck it repeatedly until it lit up, dodging the reapers in the process. Then, a spherical appeared on what appeared to be a pedestal where someone was beheaded a long time ago. Alex proceeded with great caution, and her new hand began to resonate with a red aura, like if it were trying to warn her of impending danger, so Trish took the warning and followed behind Alex to the pedestal. When the two girls reached the pedestal, they were greeted by bloodgoyles, Alex jumped back and pulled out the revolver and fired one shot to each goyle, then Trish shattered the goyles with a stinger strike, causing the goyles to fly into the wall then burst into tiny stones. The two girls turned around to see a grim reaper wailing and pulled out an enormous blue tinted scythe and swung it down in Alex's direction. Alex, being more careful of what she'd do to avoid strikes like that, somersaulted backwards, then Trish leaped over her and buried the Sparda into the skull of the grim reaper. Alex followed up with a high jumping kick to the Sparda and sent it spiraling toward the ground behind the grim reaper. The large monster wailed and sank into the ground, then a bell tolled and the reaper shot upward with great speed, the two girls barely avoided the attack and rolled to either side of the monster, then it disappeared again and after the bell tolled it struck again, this time from the side, twirling the scythe like a baton. The two rolled out of the way, then the reaper faded again, and the bell sounded, then the reaper came down from above and struck the ground with much force, in fact it's scythe got stuck as a result. Trish and Alex took advantage of this occurence and wiped the grim reaper away with shots from the Blue Rose, and thrusts and slashes from the Sparda, the Rebellion, and the Red Queen. The two finished the large adversary with a swift cross slash, causing moonlight to erupt from a wound like blood, then finally the reaper screeched and burst into light, then was gone. So the two obtained the Esscence of Skill, and decided to take a breather in the now vacant room. Trish and Alex sat rather close to each other on a wall near the exit and Alex lay in Trish's lap for a moment, breathing heavily and Trish begen to stroke her hair gently.

"You've grown stronger, Alex" Trish whispered in Alex's ear. The sound of Trish's voice was really soothing to Alex.

"Thanks, Trish. Although I wouldn't have gotten this far without Dante..." Alex replied and moved her head closer to Trish's stomach.

"But his power is yours now, so that it all that truly matters, is it not? He gave you that power because he trusted you with the task of ridding the world of evil demons - especially ones like Vergil. That was his responsibility, now it's yours." Trish explained in the same whispering tone, then Alex sat up and the two faced each other again and stared intently into the other's eyes.

"I-I guess you're right Trish." Alex stated and placed her non demonic hand on Trish's cheek.

The two slowly began to ease into the other and once again their lips touched and they began to kiss once again. Trish placed her other hand on Alex's cold demon hand, warming Alex's hand. Alex placed the Devil Bringer hand on Trish's waist and pulled Trish close to her, until Trish was laying on top of Alex. When trish noticed what she was doing her face became very pink, then red. Alex's face did the same, except Alex wasn't being as shy as she was the first time. The two stared at each other again, and in the cold silence quietly shared yet another passionate moment of romance, that is, until they heard Zell's howling. The two quickly shuffled upward and rushed back to the entrance and were disappointed to find Zell, Sam and Britney standing with their arms crossed. Mary and Clover rushed out as well and were upset to find that it was a false alarm. Little did they know that he could smell their emotions so he suprised them with his next statement.

"Listen all you lovebirds, we still have a mission to complete so the extra mushy stuff can wait. I'd still like to go back to a soft warm bedroom and rest when we complete this mission, and I know that you would like to as well, maybe even with your new partners too." Zell stated bluntly, then walked out the double doors and onto the pedestal with a laser perched on top of it, the girls followed all in shock that he knew what they were doing.

"H-hey, um, Zell?" Britney stammered as she stumbled over the debris that was near the large laser statue.

"Yeah? What is it?" Zell asked, showing more concern for the intellectual asian.

"What exactly did you mean back there? About them all being lovebirds?" Britney asked, trying to hide the jealousy and nervousness from her voice.

"I meant exactly what I'd said. They all are getting attatched to each other. I have to admit though, I'm suprised that you still hate me." Zell stated in a matter-of-fact tone and crossed his arms.

"I-I don't hate you..." Britney replied, more confused about how she felt being left out and about her sudden superior.

"I can smell your emotions. Right now, you're trying to determine if you still distrust me, or not...and wether or not you will be able to tell Sam about how you feel." Zell smirked when Britney blushed after his last comment, then put the Essence of Intellect into one of the slots on the statue, and it began to glow dimly.

"So that's what these are for..." Alex said with suprise in her voice, then she placed the Essence of Skill into the statue.

"Looks like you were right about this, Zell." Mary complimented, then motioned for Clover to put the Essence of Techinque into the statue, then the statue began to emit a bright light which flashed and temporarily blinded the team.

When the sight of the team returned it only took a brief amount of time to notice that Alex had disappeared and wasn't around anywhere. Alex was whisked away to a room filled with lights and shafts to block the lights. Seconds later the shadow had risen from underneath Alex and taken it's own form. It had her phisique and weapons. The lights around them had been shut off, so in an attempt to regain her sight, Alex ran to where the last light had been lit and attacked the case shielding it. Her weapon of choice for this battle was the Cerberus, she knew how to trigger a shield of ice from it which was to come in very handy. Alex got to the wall, and the shadowy other was gaining on her. Alex began to panic, as the shadow was getting closer to her with a dark form of the Rebellion in hand. Alex swung her nunchucks as hard as she could with her human hand, then as if it took over by itself, the devil bringer hand had began to punch the case of the light, ans when the shadow was within the sight of the light the devil bringer had broken the case on the light and destroyed the dark shield that was protecting the being, then Alex froze it with the ice spikes from the Cerberus. Alex hopped over the frozen being then ran across the room to shatter the other cases, and when that happened the bright light erupted from th center of the room and the shadowy being shattered like glass. Then the dark aura the was on the being had been absorbed into the devil bringer and Alex was able to regain control of the new hand she had acquired. Whan the light cleared there was a new weapon in its place. Alex stepped toward the weapon slowly and picked it up, it didn't respond and then she was warped back to the room with her friends, and a new doorway had been opened. Alex dropped the weapon out of excitement of being with all of her friends again.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Zell greeted the athlete with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too..." Alex sighed then she was grabbed by Trish, Sam, Clover, and Britney.

'You scared the crap out of us! Don't ever disappear like that again!" The girls blared at Alex.

"Well, I didn't know you all cared so much..." Alex giggled and made all of the girls red.

"Wow... So are you all ready? This next area may be the last." Zell sighed and reminded the girls of the severity of the mission for the third time.

"Um, yeah. Let's move." Alex agreed reluctantly, then followed behind Zell, then the rest of the team did so as well.

"Glad that nusiance is out of my hair." Vergil said to himself as he overlooked the city from the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

The group went through the large door to find a corridor that was blocked by two giant skulls of skulls, and Zell stopped the group and Sam and Britney noticed that in one of the collages there was one missing, and Zell pulled a skull out of his mouth, yes his mouth, that was shiny like they other key and inserted it into the empty slot, then an unlocking sound was heard. The group went through the doors behind the skull collages and it was raining. The group followed Zell carefully and went through a gate and Vergil was on the other side.

"Long time, no see... brother, or should I say sister?" Vergil stated, unfazed by the fact that Dante's powers lie in the body of a teen girl.

"...Vergil..." Alex growled, Rebellion in one hand, Alastor in the other.

"All of your struggles are about to end here, Alex." Vergil stated and clenched his fists tightly and summoned the Beowulf gloves and greaves.

"I'll help you Alex." Trish called out, but was stopped by Zell, who had the Agni&Rudra equipped, however, the two blades were resonating with fire and wind surging through them.

Sam and Britney caught a glimpse of Zell's face, and it was scary. Trish got the message, and readied the Sparda in it's spear form, Mary took aim with the Kailina Ann, Clover readied her S saber, and Britney and Sam did the same. The rain began to fall more quickly and heavily with each passing moment, and Zell's whole body became the wolf that it was when he killed Tim Scam, complete with the blood red aura that surrunded Zell when he reverted back into his human state as well. The final battle was about to begin and it would take more than just one person to prevent the end of Beverly Hills as the girls, and the world knew it...


	8. Chapter 8 Devil Triggers

Chapter 8 - Devil Triggers

"So, You've made it in one piece... good for you. However, when you leave, it'll be in pieces!" Vergil yelled and darted toward Alex.

"Vergil, you don't know what you're doing. Stop this madness!" Alex said and blocked Vergil's punch with the Rebellion, and slashed him with the Red Queen blade, and sent him skidding back several feet.

"Hmph. So you've grown stronger Alex... Unfortunately for you, I have too!" Vergil shuffled his feet, then bolted at Aex with speed that the group had only seen from Zell. Alex was prepared and ducked to avoid the fast kick that Vergil threw, and countered with a slash of the Red Queen blade and sent Vergil airborne.

"Good, but not good enough!" Vergil yelled and as Alex jumped to chase after him, he planted a powerful axe kick to her head, and she dented the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"No, Alex!" Trish, Sam, Clover, and Britney yelled in concern for their friend, and Zell remained silent as the battle carried on, and the rain grew heavier.

"..." Zell sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide, Sam and Britney noticed this, but said nothing.

Vergil landed on his feet and Alex lay facefirst on the ground. Vergil walked toward Alex with a dark smirk on his face. Alex struggled to get up, and placed her demonic hand over her face and stood up slowly and stumbled several steps backward before she regained her balance. Vergil han in his hand the Yamato and held it as he would when doing the Blade Orb technique. Alex braced herself for the attack but was distracted when the attack wasn't aimed at her, but at the other girls. Zell slowed time down just enough to protect the girls from the Blade Orbs. Sam caught a glimpse of Zell as he deflected the attacks, which was rare thay anyone could see Zell when he was in Hypertime. Vergil heard the swords clash and saw the fire and wind bursting from Zell's weapons as he defended the girls. Alex bolted at Vergil again, a bit faster than before with the Cerberus in hand this time and Vergil was using the Beowulf. Alex swung the Cerberus and Vergil blocked with his fist, then countered with a kick that Alex blocked with her devil bringer arm, which absorbed the white energy the the beowulf emitted. Then Alex knocked Vergil upward with an acrobatic backflip, then spun the Cerberus around and unloaded a salve of ice shards upon Vergil, then shot him with the Blue Rose, then with the Ebony and Ivory handguns. The bullets were deflected by Vergil as he landed on one of the pillars nearby and smiled again, as if he knew he was going to win. Just at that moment Alex's devil bringer began to take over. She moved with speed to rival Zell's, and strength to tear a hole in the dimension. She lunged at Vergil and at the same time, they both attack each other. Vergil land, and Alex is now airborne. Both combatants clutch thier wounds, Vergil holds his left arm, and Alex holds her side, which is gushing blood like a waterfall. When Alex lands, she hits a pillar with sharp jagged edges on it and deepens her injury, causing her to land sideways, and seemingly unable to move.

"Hm,hm,hm..." Vergil began to laugh, the rain began to pour furiously.

"I-I... won't... be the one... to fall... here..." Alex grunted and struggled to get up with one side of her body functioning.

"Alex, you can still win without our help..." Zell growled in wolf, no one was able to understand him except Sam and Trish. They agreed and cheered Alex on.

"I can't let my friends down. This soul, no, this being sceams that it wants to stop you Vergil!" Alex yelled and unleashed her devil trigger state.

"Hmmm... so we begin anew." Vergil retoted in his cool and calm tone then went into his devil trigger state as well. Vergil's Devil trigger was a blue tinted version of Sparda, with a version of Yamato that resembled a greatsword, then the two jumped back away, fully healed, then charged at each other with blades in hand. The two were clashing blades with the speed of light, or faster.

The two slashed and clanged weapons so quickly that they were cutting through the rainfall. Vergil began to gain the upper hand and forced Alex to go onto the defensive and left no room for counter attacks, as his attacks possessed even more delayed reactions than in his normal state. Vergil swung his blade so strongly that it made Alex stagger, then he took the opprotunity to pierce her with his demonic Yamato katana. Just as the blade entered her flesh, her Rebellion had clanged to the ground right next to her friends' feet.

"Looks like it's game over for you." Vergil laughed then pulled his blade out of Alex's body and she fell onto the wet floor, her eyes staring blankly into the raining sky.

"NO!" Trish screamed then she flung the Sparda at Vergil, who had his back turned, and pierced his back, Clover and Mary ran to Alex's side, Sam followed Zell to help Trish.

Vergil, still in his devil trigger state, was shocked that anybody could damage his devil trigger state, and as a result he was ambushed by three allies of Alex. Trish jumped over Vergil, and Sam kicked the Sparda through him to Trish, and she and Zell jumped into the air and sliced through Vergil, causing him to revert and drop down to one knee. He faked the gesture, and launched Trish into the air, and jumped after her, but Zell grabbed his leg and threw him into a pillar on the other side of the tower. Sam threw her S saber into his body and pinned him to the pillar, and Trish landed and caught the Sparda blade then rammed it full speed into his body. Thunder crashed and lighteing struck, then in that flash of light, Alex stood in front of the pinned Vergil with a dark orange aura about her. She took Sam's S saber and it transformed into a snake-like blade, and wrapped it around Vergil's neck. He gripped the blade and freed himself after a hard struggle, and suffered wounds to his hands and shattered some pieces of the weapon, but not fully destroying it. He kicked Alex backward with the Beowulf greaves, and had his Yamato in hand and surrounded himself with four rows of summoned swords, each rotating in the opposite direction of the previous row. Alex stopped and looked at her friends, Mary, Sam, Clover, Britney, Trish, and Zell. She motioned for them all to follow her single file and each person passed through Vergil with a slash of a blade, of shot from a rocket, and appeared on the other side of him, and he dropped again, this time coughing blood, Alex did the same. Zell held the rest of the team back as they were growing more worried as the fight proceeded, but he managed to hold them all back. Alex stood up first, then Vergil. Alex broke into a run and dropped the Rebellion blade, and clawed through Vergil with her now pure white devil bringer hand, and he burst into a bright light and disentigrated. After that attack Alex collapsed and dropped facefirst. Zell let Trish got to her aid alone. Alex was out cold, but Vergil was dead, and th moon was large and growing larger, then if finally engulfed the team in a red light.

Vergil stood there waiting, and he began to laugh evilly. The team was now in a cavern and standing in a river of blood, Alex seemed to be drinking from the river silently.

"Well, well. Looks like she bet my copy, but now she hasn't the strength to face me for real." Vergil smiled with a dark satisfaction.

"Well devil boy, you still have us to worry about." Britney yelled

"As long as we're here, you'll be going down!" Clover stood up and readied herself.

"There's no way I'm going to forgive you for that." Trish spoke in a demonic voice and began to glow yellow like a super saiyan and electricity surged throughout her body.

"Hmph. I just wanna get this over with." Zell said then bolted toward Vergil first, tearing a gap in the rushing waters in the process.

Zell's speed gave Vergil little time to recover, and Zell warped behind Vergil and kicked him toward Trish. She buried the Sparda into his abdomen, then spun around and he flew toward Clover. Clover electrocuted Vergil using the S saber, then hurled him to Britney, who darted around him slicing various parts of his body and Mary was behind her firing salvos of Kalina Ann missiles. Sam jumped into the air and plummeted Vergil using an axe kick and her S saber simultaneously. Vergil cratered the watery area and didn't move for a while, so the group went to tend Alex wounds, while Zell remained to watch Vergil's body. Alex struggled to stand, as she didn't get any practice with her demonic half, but apparently hers healed faster with the prescence of blood somewhere nearby, and when Alex told the girls this, there was lillte doubt that she would lose the next round. Vergil's body began to stir again.

"He's coming back. Are you all ready?" Zell asked with no concern whatsoever.

"Yeah. Alex and I will take him on." Trish replied with a smile.

"Heh, then that means the protection is my job." Zell smirked and walked over to the girls.

"Wasn't it always?" Sam spoke in Zell's ear as he reached her.

"..." Zell smiled at both Sam and Britney, but they said nothing as the two girls walked to face Vergil for the final time.

Vergil stood up slowly and stared down Trish and Alex, they did the same. The tension was rising slowly but surely. Vergil ran towards the two and they ran at him, blades in hand, Alex with the Alastor in hand blocked Vergil's attack then Trish countered with a kick, sending him skidding across the river and hitting the wall. Trish pushed Alex toward Vergil. Alex jumped after several running steps and slashed Vergil across the face, but he stabbed her in the chest at the same time. They kicked off one another and Trish immediately ran and caught Vergil off guard, but he still managed to connect an attack. Vergil had his back against the wall, and Trish skidded backward across the river. Alex ran at Vergil and he ran at her with Yamato in hand, the two clashed blades, jumped back, ran at each other slashing at the other with great vigor. Vergil and Alex were movig so fast that they were creating a typhoon from the blood river and rising higher with every attack. Trish decided to stand back for this part, and Alex looked to realize how hih they were in the air an decided to end it here. She devil triggered and flew higher into the air, then Vergil did the same but his devil trigger didn't last as long. Alex flipped several times then slashe Vergil with the Alastor, then kicked him with the force of a meteor, then he plummetted to the ground wnd put a hole in the river again. Then Alex landed smoothly, and Veril used the last of his strength to run at Alex, she did the same. Alex landed the final blow first by slashing Vergil's body in half from the waist. Vergil stumbled, dropped the Yamato and fell over the waterfall at the end of the cavern. Certain that Vergil was gone, Alex had taken his blade from the spot where if fell and held in high in her ams triumphantly for a moment, then she dropped the blade and fell to one knee. She struggled yet again to keep her powers under control, and Trish noticed this and went to help her. Alex, either out of anger or confusion, devil triggered and screamed for a long time, then reverted back to her normal state, then Dante appeared before her and Trish one final time.

"You did it, Alex. But now I have one question for you..." Dante stated

"Yeah, what's the question?" Alex sighed, and stood up with the help of Trish.

"Do you want to keep your demon powers or should I lock them away?" Dante asked with a smirk, as he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"What!" Trish blared in shock of what she had heard.

"So they were temporary..." Zell mumbled with his arms folded.

"So what's going to happen?" Clover asked wildly.

"Are we going to forget what we've done here?" Britney asked.

"I was hoping to spend a little more time with you girls..." Mary sighed softly.

"We already completed the mission, Alex take your time and think carefully." Sam reminded kindly.

"So what are you going to do Alex?" Trish asked tears in her eyes became visible.

"...What's going to happen to my hand and memories if I want to give the powers back?" Alex asked clenching the devil bringer hand in her other hand.

"You'll get your hand back, or you'll forget the whole thing. I'm just a part of you now, I can't seperate from you. I can keep you're, I mean MY powers dormant from you, bbut only until the next catastrophe occurs." Dante replied.

"So the transformation was a warning?" Alex, Sam, Clover, and Britney asked bewildered.

"Yeah. but Your mission isn't complete just yet." Dante explained

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Answer my question. then I'll tell you." Dante replied

"I'll keep the powers active. This way I can learn how to use them." Alex stated in moderate thought.

"Good answer girlie. Now go into this portal and face the final enemy. But first take this." Dante stated and handed alex a green orb.

"Hmmmm, just what I needed. Thank you, Dante." Alex said, enjoying the healing item.

"Your welcome, now choose three allies to go through with you - this is the final battle, but it's better to take a limited number of people." Dante explained.

"I'm going." Trish said heroically.

"I'm the leader, so you won't even get into that place unless I go with you, I have to keep my team safe, don't I?" Zell smirked and placed a wolf hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Sam, will you come too?" Alex asked

"M-me! Why me?" Sam asked, shocked at the request.

"You're like my older sister. You've helped me with so much... I just figured that I'd ask this of you as a sister, and as a best friend." Alex replied solemnly.

"Well, I'll go. after all, you still need me." Sam smiled and directed the last comment toward Zell.

"So, here you go. used this when you kill that bastard." Dante gave Alex his mother's pendant.

"D-dante! But, that was your mother's pendant!" Trish said, almost yelling.

"Yeah, but it won't do any good if it's hidden from sight when the world needs it the most." Dante proved his point, then walked over to Trish.

"Thanks for keeping me, I mean US safe, Trish. I appreciate this." Dante said, then hugged Trish and kissed he for the final time as a male.

"I-I... You're welcome, Dante." Trish stated then kissed Dante as well, with tears streaming down her face.

"Farewell babe. It's been fun, believe me when I say THAT." Dante said, then went back to face Alex.

"So who's our final opponent?" Alex asked as she grabbed Dante's hand.

"You'll see, and Trish knows him, because technically he's her father." Dante stated then took off his gloves.

"What're these for? And we have to kill another father?" Alex asked in bewilderment.

"The gloves not only help you look badass, but they will also allow you to regulate the demonic energy from me to you." Dante replied then leaned forward to Alex's face.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll put these to good use." Alex repied, then leaned into Dante and gave him a brief Thenk You kiss, then he faded into her body again, for the final time.`

The groups split into two: Zell, Alex, Trish, and Sam; and Mary, Clover, Britney. Mary's team reappeared at the Temen-Ni-Gru's top and decided to go down, and Alex's group walked into the portal, and the final battle was about to take place.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Dive

Chapter 9 - Last Dive

"So what's our next objective?" Britney asked Zell via her X powder.

"Get to the bottom of the tower and clean up the remaining demons." Zell replied

"Okay. Over and out." Britney replied, then handed Mary an Accelerator Earring.

"We've to get to the bottom of the tower and eradicate the rest of the small fry." Britney explained.

"Okay, but how are going to get down there?" Mary asked.

"You'll use my bike." Clover replied, then spawned her AeroCycle.

"Clover, how much juice have you got in your pack?" Britney asked.

"I've got enough to make it." Clover assured her comrade.

"Alright, Let's do this." Britney stated then ran and jumped off the side of the tower and triggered her jetpack backpack.

"C'mon Mary." Clover stated then gave Mary one of her Accelerator Earrings, then followed Britney over the side of the Temen-Ni-Gru.

Mary revved up the AeroCycle and zoomed off behind Clover, with her handguns on both sides of her. Britney led the way first, with reading he S saber and powering it to the max yet again. Clover folllowed suit, but didn't trigger the lightening just yet. Mary zoomed pass Clover and spotted a horde of red birds.

"It's the bloodgoyles! Get ready you two." Mary called out, then began to whip the bike around as if it were a light flimsy tricycle, and unloaded several clips upon the bloodgoyles, reducing their numbers by half.

Clover flew in the area where Mary was to gain speed, the passed her and electrocuted bloodgoyles that came her way. Britney threw her blade and it wedged several goyles together, and Mary saw it and fired a shot at Britney's weapon through the wad of goyles, killing then all in one fell swoop. Clover took the lead and encountered the blood reapers which teleported and appeared above Clover and Britney kicked it and Mary ran it over, cutting it in half. Clover catapulted herself forward by sprongdoarding off of Britney's feet and propelled herself at a speed that made her hair frizz out. This angered Clover and so she torn through several blood reapers, blowing them up with the electricity and friction from her speed. Britney was a little behind with Mary, and they encountered more bloodgoyles, as they emerged from the blood of the reapers, and Mary pulled up on the AeroCycle and flipped over and incoming goyle and blew it apart with a swift Kalina missile. The way she fired the missile gave her more descent speed and she caught up to Clover and Britney. Clover and Britney were zig-zagging and slashing the blood reapers and Mary jumped from the AeroCycle and began to shoot the bloodgoyles more freely and accurately, however when Mary was away from the bike she was swarmed by a hundred goyles, which caught Clover's attention so she flew back up to get the bike for Mary. Mary burst from the horde with several explosions, thanks to the Accelerator Earrings and Clover's thinking. She landed behind Clover on the Aerocycle, and both provided Britney with support fire from behind. Britney was leading the three of them now, reeling the blood repaers in with her bungee belt and halving them with her Buster Saber, and Mary and Clover finished the job with lightening, and a rain of bullets. Clover sped toward Britney and Mary took the wheel again after Clover kick started her descent again.

"We're halfway there. Girls we can do this easily!" Britney called out, then there was an explosion.

"Whoa, what was that?" Clover yelped, then let out a shrill scream.

"Wha-? Oh,no. Girls move! I'll handle this!" Mary called out, and jumped over a bloodgoyle, the bike crushed it.

Mary flipped and spun around then fired another round of Kalina Ann missiles, and blew the large wall into many large pieces of rubble which crushed and splatted the bloodgoyles. The debris was helping, but it was also dangerous. The many large boulders were gaining on the girls, so the three all activated their Accelerator Earrings and slowly began to pass the falling debris, and even the emerging enemies. So the destroyed wall had been killing the monsters and trying to kill the team. Mary revved up and burst forth ahead of the two spies, then she jumped off the bike again and began to reduce the falling debris to nothing but small stones. The girls gained enough speed to slide down the rest of the way, but they couldn't due to the blue reapers appearing. So they used their speed to lodge several blue reapers in a row, then blew them to pieces. Mary took up the rear, and Britney led the pack again, then the three did a risk move. Mary fired three Kalina Missiles, Clover and Britney jumped on two missiles and sliced the remaining missile in two samurai style, then the missile blew the incoming swarm of blue, green and grey reapers to bits then they crashed their missiles into one another and caused another large explosion, then Clover's jetpack sputtered and conked out and she began to fall, and Britney's jetpack did the same.

"Clover, activate your anti gravity go-go boots!" Britney commanded

Clover activated the boots then she began to propel herself downward much faster than with the jetpack backpack, thus being able to destroy more of the goyles and reapers. Britney followed closely behind Clover and let Clover lead the way. Multiple goyles appeared and combined into one large bloodgoyle and flew at Clover. Britney and Clover both rushed the goyle with their sabers, and Mary was not too far behind with a rocket for the red beast. With the three simultaneous attacks on the monster it turned into a statue and fell and shattered on the ground below. Clover noticed the earth was closer now and pulled back enough so she could land safely, Britney followed suit, and Mary had to trick off of the bike in order for it to land appropriately. When the three girls landed they were surrounded by an entire horde of goyles and reapers alike.

"Oh, boy..." Clover said with an uneasiness about her as she backed into her friends.

"We're surrounded!" Britney cried out, afraid of what may occur next.

"Surrounded, huh? Then things just got a lot more interesting!" Mary yelled and pulled out two grenades and threw them into the crowd.

Mary took the lead, just an the goyles began to take flight, the two spies evaded the goyles and ran toward the reapers, so mary wouldn't have too much on her plate. The last wave of demons began...


	10. Chapter 10 Final Encounter

Chapter 10 - The Final Encounter

The three spies and Trish went through the portal and were falling through a black sky that seemed too familiar to Trish. Alex and Sam activated their jetpack backpacks, Zell kicked his feet together and his hover board appeared, Trish activated her Devil Trigger, as it was the only way for her to fly, and they all were following a dark figure toward a tornado.

"Zell, what's our next objective?" Britney asked via her X powder

"Get to the bottom of the Temen-Ni-Gru, and clean up any remaining demons along the way." Zell responded

"Okay, over and out." Britney said back, and then closed the transmission.

"So, we meet again eh, Sparda?" A demonic voice asked.

"Yeah, looks like it." Alex responded subconsciously.

"Good, and this time I shall emerge as victor. Then I shall take what little purity remains in the pathetic humans you fought so hard to protect." The being stated with an evil voice.

"We won't let you do that, you arrogant bastard!" Zell yelled.

"You can't defeat the mighty power of Mundus!" The monster yelled.

Trish gasped in the same horror that Mary had displayed when she found the Jester.

"What's the matter, my failure of a puppet? Surprised that I came back?" Mundus asked, then turned around to reveal himself as an Angelic demon combined with a broken up colossus.

"You, you won't do anything to harm those humans!" Trish cried out, in great fear of the power that stood before the team.

"Trish, relax. We can take this guy. There's nothing that can top the power of our love." Alex assured her.

Zell and Sam were near enough to hear this statement and Sam was surprised, but Zell saw it coming thanks to his senses.

"What? What'd you just say?" Sam asked confused if she heard Alex correctly.

"I...I love Trish... I can't deny that." Alex explained reluctantly.

"At least you found someone who cares for you. I glad that you were able to do so." Sam commented kindly.

"No offense, but we have to get rid of this guy first!" Zell yelled from behind the two girls.

"Oh yeah, sorry Zell…" The two replied nervously.

Trish began to fire some form of sealing incantation at Mundus, Zell covered her by zooming ahead of her and subduing the incoming lightening and fire spells from the demon. Sam and Alex followed Zell and Alex triggered her Devil Bringer, and the arm made a duplicate of her. The Duplicate possessed the Red Queen, and Alastor; while Alex was to use the Rebellion, Cerberus, and the Ebony & Ivory handguns. Zell took a split second and noticed the moon. It was black, which meant his ultimate, or near fullest power, was able to be harnessed. Zell's body surged with flames of black, white, blue and red, and then all of his weapons hovered around him. Zell bursts forward, breaking what would have been the sound barrier and tears into the heart of Mundus with a large explosion, and Trish finished her incantation and a dragon shot from her hand into the exact spot that Zell had opened. Alex's duplicate followed a similar trail; however, she veered to the right and fired a large Ball of energy at Mundus, tearing his left wing away, and then bolted forward and sliced a chunk of the being into oblivion, and tearing his shoulder. Alex and Sam were on the other side of Mundus. Sam told Alex to fire two of the same energy bursts that her duplicate had done. The two friends shared the desire to want to protect those near to them, and as a result they both made the guns glow with yellow (for Alex) and green (for Sam). The two whispered Dante's signature word: Jackpot.

Then as if on a signal, the two guns shot the yellow and green energy and pierced the head of the demon emperor. Seeing this happen Trish, Zell, and the Duplicate of Alex (who was Dante, but he took on the form of Alex, just a darker tint) all flew forward and slashed the lower part of the body of the flying golem, causing it to fall into the abyss below, and then Alex had taken the Rebellion, and Sam using the last of the energy in her Masamune Saber collided with the hands of Golem Mundus. The two were gradually, but slowly tearing through the hands of Mundus, as they could hear the crumbling of rock among the buzzing of the saber and scraping of the sword. Zell flew around the body of the distracted demon, and helped Sam, and Trish and the duplicate went to Alex. The two hands broke and shattered to pieces, and the demon let out a cry and plummeted to the darkness below.

The lower sky grew dark, and then it quickly turned red and molten magma shot from the area where Mundus had fallen. Zell sniffed slowly, and then nosedived in the direction of the pillar of magma. The girls followed Zell carefully, as he skillfully maneuvered through the other incoming pillars of magma. Zell followed his nose to a volcanic eruption, and a figure stood up and the magma fell off of him.

"Time for round two girls." Zell stated.

"We're right behind you Zell." Alex said back trying to assure herself that they weren't going to be killed in a painful manner.

"Alex, we're going to win." Sam stated in a big sister's soothing tone.

"Yeah, you've got us and we've got you." Trish added and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex began to regain herself, and was ready for the next battle, and took the lead, just as Mundus erupted from the volcanic ashes, now clad in a charcoal black form. Mundus swung down with great force of his weapon, which appeared to be an augmented version of Vergil's Devil trigger Yamato, the size increased 100x. Zell jumped high over the blade as It collided with what little earth the team had, and Alex and Sam had just ran out of fuel for their jet pack back packs. Trish hurled both spies up toward Zell, who was now on the giant blade, then joined the group on the sword.

"You two still have the Anti-gravity boots on, right?" Zell asked kindly when he caught the two girls.

"Oh, yeah, we don't use our boots often though…that's why we forgot…" Alex laughed weakly, Zell sweat dropped.

"You useless creation, how dare you defy me again!" Mundus blared is a deep sluggish type of voice.

"I'm not useless. I just don't have a use to you! I will no longer abide by your rules, father." Trish yelled back then ran up the huge blade.

Alex and Sam activated their anti-gravity boots and flew behind the raging Trish, and Zell ran after them, easily keeping up pace with the girls. Zell handed Sam another saber, this one had a handle that resembled a katana. Trish leapt from the huge hilt of the weapon and bolted up the arm. Alex and Sam flew around the other side of Mundus and served as a distraction by flying into the face of the giant demon, slashing and burning his face. Zell followed Trish and threw her rocketing toward the ear of Mundus. Trish dashed in the ear of Mundus and carved his ear with the spear form of the Sparda. Mundus let out a cry of pain, then emitted a forceful shockwave from the depths of his mind and sent all of the girls flying back to the outer ring of the top of the volcano. Trish and Alex were still flying, but Sam's boots shut off and she was unable to regain her balance. Zell noticed this and lunged toward Sam's direction and caught her, but was hit in his back by the enormous blade. Zell had Sam in his arms, but was hurtling off the edge of the volcano. Alex and Trish gripped each other's hands and flew in a circle nearly creating a tornado with their speed. Then Alex hurled Trish at the Blackened Beast, and flew after her with speed a little slower. Zell was holding an unconscious Sam, afraid that the Z gene had awoken again. With a new resolve Zell gave several bursts of energy to regain his balance, and several to Sam, which seemed to work, as she came around quickly. The two returned to the top of the volcano, and saw Mundus swing his hefty blade horizontally. Zell and his swords slowed the giant sword to a halt by himself. Trish and Alex were in awe for a brief moment, and then they snapped back to the battle. The girls all ran up the huge blade, but with a more direct approach. Zell held the blade, causing Mundus to struggle to get the blade up again.

"How? How can such a lowly creature match my strength?" Mundus growled.

"Because I'm better than you!" Zell yelled, and shattered the weapon with little difficulty.

The girls heard the blade shatter, then Alex warped next to Zell and she began to shoot the fragments of the sword at Mundus, and Zell followed suit, except he launched them with his howling attack. Trish and Sam evaded the incoming fragments and continued up the hard black arm. The fragments of the weapon pierced his head. Sam augmented her new blade's power and alongside Trish's blade and the two cut the head of Mundus in four places. Zell grabbed Alex by her arm and launched her blazingly fast toward one of the openings that Sam and Trish had cut open, and She poured a large amount of ammo into the nearest wound. Zell suddenly appeared above Mundus and rocketed himself downward and collided with Mundus with the force of a meteor onto the planet, causing massive damage and even shattering his being.

The volcano erupted with black magma, warping the team into the depths of Hell. There was a small platform and the four friends were standing on the platform. Suddenly large amounts of fire appeared and swarmed around Zell, Trish, and Sam. They couldn't move, it was as if the fire restricted their movements. The three struggled, Mundus appeared again, this time with a body of flames and one bat wing, and one angel wing, the giant sword he had in the previous battle was reconstructed, but it was smaller in size. Alex dropped onto her knees, and cupped her face with her hands, and the muffled sound of crying could be heard.

"What's the matter, Sparda?" Mundus yelled at Alex.

"Why don't you just die and let us go! I'm tired of seeing your ugly face. I just want to go back with my friends, and relax while I still can." Alex cried, thinking of the grief that her other friends were going through.

"Alex! Get a grip!" Zell yelled sounding rather harsh.

"Yeah, Alex, don't worry about what has happened, just focus on kicking his sorry butt!" Sam added, with a more encouraging tone.

"We'll be fine, and the others are doing just fine without us at the moment. Just beat him so we can all go back home…with you." Trish said in a slightly sexy tone.

"You guys are right. I can do his. Let's go, Mundus!" Alex stated powerfully, all of the demonic energy flowing through her body, with wind swirling and an aura of condensed yellow energy.

The two of them, Mundus and Alex stared each other down, with Alex constantly gaining energy with each moment. Alex bursts forward in a run, as did Mundus. The two opponents swung blades and blocked each other's attacks. Alex was gaining the upper hand and gradually was wearing the demonic emperor down. Alex's attacks were increasing in speed and strength as well. Alex slashed through the demon emperor's defenses and shattered his blade in his face, and then she cut several parts of his body, tearing what remained of his flesh. Mundus dipped into the ground and reappeared behind Alex and kicked her furiously into the flames of a barrier, teleported into her face and kicked her into the opposite direction then he tried to impale her with the broken portion of the blade. Alex took the attack and at the same time, she thrust the Rebellion into where his heart should have been, and jumped off of the demon emperor and impaled him from below with the Red Queen blade.

"Damn it… I u-under…estimated…your powers…again…" Mundus dropped on his knees and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Well, that's what happens when you mess with my home!" Alex yelled, then pulled the Blue Rose revolver out and aimed it at Mundus.

"NO!" Mundus screamed then his voice stopped as he was finished with the final shot from Alex's weapon.

The fire restricting the other members disappeared, and a blue portal appeared. The four fighters entered the portal and were greeted by Britney, Clover and Mary battling reapers and bloodgoyles. The four friends joined in the frenzy and helped clear the final set of demons that were in the area. Then Zell made the call to Jerry via his Earring communicator, and recommended that they start developing a demon radar in order to further protect the planet, but Jerry declined the offer.

"That type of work is strictly left for The Center, Zell, If you wish to help them then be my guest. I won't hold anything against you, but you'll still have your responsibilities as a W.O.O.H.P. agent, understand?" Jerry stated.

"Nah, I'll pass." Zell replied with a nonchalant smirk.

Hours later, at the renovated W.O.O.H.P. building, the team of spies and demon hunters joined in Jerry's office to discuss things.

"So girls, what's your evaluation of Zell?" Jerry asked and placed his hands crossed over his face.

"He's a great comrade, and friend." Britney stated, avoiding eye contact with Zell.

"He's protective and considerate of his allies." Sam said, trying not to turn red again.

"He's a good asset to our team." Clover added happily.

"He certainly had our backs during this mission, too." Alex stated proudly.

"Good. So now Zell, you have your team. You will be living across the street from them as of tomorrow." Jerry said with a smile.

"Awesome! Thank you, sir." Zell nodded with a smile.

"Now you two… What exactly are your professions?" Jerry asked the two demon hunters.

"We're demon hunters. We also played a role in Alex's mission." Trish began.

"We've been searching for Dante…and we found him, residing in her." Mary continued.

"Hmm…I see. So what course will you take?" Jerry asked with little anticipation.

"Um, Jerry could I still be a spy and a demon hunter?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Sure…if you think you can handle all of the responsibilities." Jerry simply replied

"So, where's Dante's old office?" Alex asked with newfound enthusiasm.

"It's not too far from here actually. C'mon I'll show you" Trish explained then Jerry gave Alex permission to depart.

"So Zell how's Samantha's Z-gene?" Jerry asked as Trish and Alex left the room.

"It's nearly done. Her transformation is into a cheetah. The reason I say it's not done is that she still hasn't gained her animal instincts, nor the ability to control her transformation." Zell explained with his arms folded.

"Oh, I see. So Zell would you mind accompanying her while the gene develops?" Jerry asked kindly of one of his best spies.

"Well…" Zell began, but was cut off by Sam.

"He sure would!" Sam finished the thought with a big smile, followed by a blush.

"Then it's settled." Jerry said then nodded in approval of Zell's leave, Sam went with him, on his arm.

"So Clover who is this?" Jerry asked skillfully hiding his curiosity.

"My name is Mary, sir. I aided Clover in her mission just as Trish did." Mary explained while she unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile.

"So I see." Jerry stated simply.

"Um, Jerry? Could I join Alex as a Demon Hunter?" Clover asked, then she caught a look of approval from Mary.

"Like I said to Alex... you can go as a demon hunter, only if you still uphold your duties as a Spy as well." Jerry explained then nodded at the two girls and Clover squealed with glee and left the office, talking with Mary.

Britney let out a quiet sigh, that Jerry was able to detect with relative ease, and was concerned.

"What's the matter, Britney?" Jerry asked one of his most accomplished female spies.

"It's Zell… I thought he was a double agent, but I was wrong, then I developed feelings for him, as an older brother and then some." Britney explained with her head down in disappointment.

"Relax Britney. You'll be with him more often than not." Jerry began.

"What do you mean?" Britney asked in slight confusion.

"You'll be living with Zell, that way I can contact you both when needed. But try to force yourself upon him." Jerry stated with caution.

"Understood." Britney nodded then she left too.

"Well Zell, it appears you got what you wanted and more, as did Alex and Clover." Jerry smiled to himself and turned to face his monitors. M.O.M. appeared on the many screens.

"So Jerry, should I enlist them as members of The Center?" The short-haired brunette asked.

"Well, I'll have to say no to that M.O.M. simply because they want to remain spies for me, and hunt demons, not investigate as they already do that for me." Jerry explained satisfactorily.

"I see. So I'll just leave them alone, unless attacks happen?" M.o.M. asked

"Yes, that would be the best course for the girls. I believe" Jerry replied with a thought

"Very well, M.O.M. out." M.O.M. saluted to Jerry then cut the transmission, Jerry saluted as well.

"Well, spies your lives will only get more difficult from here… I wish you all luck." Jerry sighed as he left his now quiet office.

Outside, not too far from the W.O.O.H.P. headquarters, the four demon hunters were at Dante's shop, Devil May Cry, and decided that they each needed some form of communication aside from the phone in the office, so they decided to forward all calls to Alex's X powder, as she was the inheritor of Dante's powers and mementos, and she wouldn't be able to stay at a desk all day, as she was still in school. Trish led Alex, Mary, and Clover into the once bustling demon hunting shop, and they four of them placed their Devil's Arms on hooks and inside cabinets, to hold the guns.

"So this will be our new meeting place, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. But we'll need to fix it up a bit, don't you agree?" Clover asked as she pulled an old pizza box from the ceiling.

"Yeah, but we don't have any money, so we'll just have to make do with this." Mary sighed as she threw a molded box into the trash.

"Hey, we still need to keep business going so let's just grin and bear it until we get the money to renovate." Trish explained then set the trash ablaze.

"Yeah, we don't have a choice, do we?" Alex and Clover sighed and sat down. Alex was in Dante's old chair, next to the phone, and Clover was next to Mary on the red sofa. Trish sat on the desk near Alex.

Zell had decided to take Sam out for a latte in the mall, and there in Café dès le mieux, was Mandy and her cousin Mindy as well as her two followers, Caitlin and Dominique. Sam tried to avoid the five rivals, but was spotted rather quickly and nearly became victim to their jokes and embarrassing remarks. To begin the confrontation Mandy spilled an iced latte on Sam's new outfit, Sam gasped in surprise and out of the sudden temperature meeting the area below her waist.

"Stupid Sam, watch where you're going next time!" Caitlin yelled.

"Me? It was your stupid leader's fault! She spilled it on me!" Sam yelled, attracting much of the attention of the Café.

"You should really learn to watch your mouth little Sammy" Mindy growled darkly.

Zell reentered the café to find his new girlfriend dripping wet between her legs and red with enough anger to blow Mandy and her friend's to smithereens, but he intervened just in time."Um, Sammie-baby, is there a problem?" Zell's soft voice instantly calmed her down.

"C-can we just go somewhere quiet? I'd really rather do something else now." Sam replied, trying her best to control herself.

"Hmmm…let's get you cleaned up first. I'll buy you a new outfit then we can go to the library and play a quick game of chess or two."Zell stated, then he kissed her and guided her out of the café, leaving Mandy's group speechless.

"…When the hell did that happen!" Mandy screamed in a high pitch tone, causing the group to hold their ears.

Outside the mall Sam laughed and knew she had won this time, as Mandy's shriek was so loud it was heard even outside in the parking lot. Zell gave her a careful look and laughed as well.

Britney decided to speculate on her new home and she ventured to the address that Jerry had sent her via a text. The house was surprisingly large for a two bedroom house, as it appears to resemble a smaller scale version of a mansion of some rich entrepreneur. Britney sighed then fished her key out of her pocket and opened the door of the house and was in awe of how large it truly was. She immediately began scanning the rooms to decide which rooms were going to be hers and which rooms she would share, but when she entered the master bedroom she squealed with glee, but stopped instantly when she saw a note on the floor. It was from Zell, stating that he was taking the master bedroom, but she was welcome to share it with him if she ever felt the need. She was disappointed, but then read the last part again, which explained the conditions for sharing the room, and sighed dreamily as she began to think of ways to get around the rules. She sighed and fell to the ground from excitement, then decided to rest on the large and soft bed that was covered in soft sheets and blanket, neatly made up as if it was for display.

The four spies finished their mission and gained two demon hunters as allies, Sam found a boyfriend who showed much promise, and cared for her deeply; Alex found a good mentor in Trish, and so she could begin her training and a demon hunter; Clover did the same with Mary, and Britney found a friend whom she could call upon like family, and she affectionately calls him brother from time to time and all the time in public. The spies began to resume their double lives as they had done before, but this time they all had someone to share in their troubles and help them whenever it was needed.


End file.
